Rose Weasley's Love Story
by GryffindorBeth
Summary: The story of how Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy became a couple, and how Rose's huge family deals with it. Told from Rose's POV, the story starts with the first trip on the Hogwarts Express with a couple chapters from each year until their fifth year, when things between the pair shift from platonic to romantic...
1. September 1, 2017

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to my story XD Okay, so this is how I think Rose and Scorp got together. I've read a lot of Scor/Rose stories, but for a while I was lacking one that really made me happy, so I decided to write my own! This story will line up with most of my other Next Gen stories, at least somewhat, since I have one head-cannon (basically) for all of the ones that I write. Also, this is my first Next Gen fic, so if you have any suggestions at all, I'm all ears! Um, I think that's all I have to say now... **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters nor the world in which this story takes place. They are JK Rowling's, (and the other various companies associated with the Harry Potter world). **

* * *

><p><span>September 1, 2017<span>

The morning of September first always meant back to school time, at least in my family where there was always at least a child in school. This year, however, was different. This year I would be going to school with my cousins.

This fall I was starting at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the greatest magical school in all of Europe... Well, at least that was _my_ opinion. Auntie Fleur says that Beauxbatons is a really good school, too, but...

We got to the station half an hour early. Mum think that 'early is on time, and on time is late,' so we were practically early for _everything._ Unless Dad was in charge of making sure we were somewhere. Dad's habitually late. Mum said she should have realised when he and Uncle Harry were late for almost all their classes the first week of school during their first year.

While my parents were talking to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny as Al and I waited to get on the Hogwarts Express, I noticed an interesting looking blonde boy and was watching him from the corner of my eye as best I could. He had short, blonde hair with the front slicked up, a dark green t-shirt, and dark blue jeans. His trainers were beat up, and he looked really nervous. For some reason, I had this feeling that Mum and Dad wouldn't like it if they saw me staring at the boy, even if I wasn't _really_ staring. My family was _constantly_ harassed by news-people, so I was well aware of what real staring was.

"Rosie, what are you looking for?" Hugo asked me quietly.

"I'm looking for Vic. She said she'd help me find a seat," I said, only half-lying.

"Okay," Hugo said, turning back to the family.

A little later, Dad and Uncle Harry finally noticed the boy and his parents. I heard the name Malfoy and almost immediately blushed. I couldn't like a _Malfoy_. I couldn't even like _looking_ at him like I was. Mum and Dad hadn't gotten on with Mr. Malfoy at school, and Dad still hadn't completely forgiven the blonde man.

Dad joked (though I think he was sort of serious) that I needed to beat him at every test, to which Mum smacked his arm lightly. I just rolled my eyes.

It was true that I had my mother's brain. I'd always done well in the Muggle school Mum made sure we were enrolled in, so much so that I'd actually been invited to join an elite school for the gifted. Mum and Dad had argued for weeks about whether I would go there during the day and learning magic at night from Mum and Dad or going to Hogwarts. When they finally asked me what _I_ wanted for myself, I said Hogwarts! I had no desire to live in the Muggle world when I grew up, the only reason I would need to attend the Muggle school.

While I was thinking, it was decided that we needed to get on the train. After hugging everyone (and hearing Lil and Hugo whine about not being able to come as well), I followed Al and James on the train. I wandered after them, spotting Dom (Uncle Bill's middle child) with some of her vaguely familiar friends in one compartment, Molly (Uncle Percy's oldest) and some people in another...

"And this is our stop, boy and girl!" James said, opening the door to a compartment containing Fred and Roxanne (Uncle George's twins), and Lysander Scamander (Aunt Luna's older son).

"There's the little newbies!" Lysander said, reaching forward to ruffle Al's hair and then mine.

"Hi, Lys," I said, smiling at him. He's going into his second year at school, and he's a Ravenclaw, unlike most of the rest of my family. Well, that might have been because Aunt Luna and Uncle Rolf technically weren't related to any of us by blood, but they were as good as family.

"Hey there, cuz," Roxanne said, sliding over to make room for me to sit next to her. From her other side Fred smiled.

"You both ready to join the best house?" he asked jokingly, unaware of Al's nervousness.

"I hope…" Al said from the window seat next to Lysander, playing with the hem of his shirt.

"What's wrong, Al?" Fred asked, actually looking concerned. In this group of four, it was quite plain that Freddie was the most in-touch with his feelings.

"He's nervous that he'll be in Slytherin," James said from his seat by the door.

"Why would you be a snake?" Roxanne asked, confused. "You're dad's freaking Harry Potter, the most famous man in the Wizarding World. Who's known for his Gryffindor-ness."

"That's what scares me…" Al muttered. I felt bad for him; he wanted to fit in, but as the son of _the_ Harry Potter people were expecting things.

"Listen, Al," I started to say. "We're not our parents, right? Sure, my mum is super-smart, and so am I. Sure, Aunt Gin is great at Quidditch just like James and you. Sure, Freddie and Roxanne cause as much trouble as Uncle George and Uncle Fred supposedly caused. But beyond all that we are _ourselves_, each one of us our own, individual person." As I finished up, I could see all the eyes in the compartment were on me. Great.

"Wow, Rose. Looks like you've gotten you're mother's ability to speak as well," Lysander commented. James rolled his eyes.

"Well we all knew that. She's always been able to convince us of anything," James pointed out. He was right in saying that; I generally knew what I needed to say to get what I wanted. I didn't abuse that ability… Okay, I didn't abuse it _too_ often…

"Yeah, and she sure didn't get that from Uncle Ron," Roxanne said, chuckling. I had the sudden urge to defend my dad.

"What's wrong with Dad?" I asked.

"Nothing, Rosie," Fred said, sending a look at Roxanne.

"He's not the most fluent with the English language…" Roxanne said, shrugging. "And when he can't vocalize himself he starts to turn that lovely shade of maroon Gram always makes things for him in."

"I happen to love Daddy's quirks," I huffed.

"Lily still gets the 'Daddy's girl' award," James said, rolling his eyes. "That man will do anything for his little redheaded princess."

"Are you jealous because you too got dark locks?" Roxanne said, pulling her rich brown hair up into a ponytail.

"No…" James said. "Darkies have more fun!"

"I disagree," Fred said. He had the Weasley hair, to the point where everyone always said he might as well be a younger version of our deceased Uncle Fred.

"Me too!" I said. I was pale, with bushy red hair and horrid teeth. I'd gotten the worst traits from both of my parents.

"I'm blonde… What does that count for?" Lysander asked. He had longish blonde hair and light blue eyes, and he was surprisingly popular at school despite his quirks.

"Well you're not a dark-haired person," James said with an eye roll.

"I thought the debate was between redheads and not-redheads," Lysander said.

"Does it really matter guys?" Albus asked. "There are more important things we could be discussing, like whether you lot _really_ think I'm going to end up in Slytherin!"

"Al, you're not going to be a Slytherin," I said, hiding an eye roll. He'd been worried for weeks.

"Albus, didn't Dad tell you something on the platform? He's usually right, you know..." James said.

"Well…" Albus said, trailing off. "Dad said that the hat takes what you want to be in into account."

"Do you _want_ to be a snake?" Roxanne asked.

"Of course not!"

"Then I don't see what you're so worked up about," Lysander said. "You don't have to worry about Ravenclaw with how illogical you're being."

"It's just…" Al said, trailing off. He obviously wasn't getting the response he wanted.

"Listen, Al, Rosie and I aren't the cousins to come crying to..." Roxanne said. I sent her a look. I was plenty sensitive, thank you. I helped calm over-the-top Albus all the time. "Okay, _I'm_ not the female cousin to come crying to. That would be Molly and Vic. So if you want to cry or to be comforted, go find them."

Albus huffed. Roxanne rolled her eyes and turned to look out the window, while Lysander pulled out the latest issue of the Quibbler from his satchel. Fred and James set up a game of Wizard's Chess, and I started watching, trying to understand each boy's strategy.

This was going to be a long year, I could already tell. Fun, yes, but long. I saw the kids walking past our compartment, trying to get a glimpse of Harry Potter's sons and Ron and Hermione Weasley's daughter. We were famous because they were famous. I had a feeling our names would be famous for a long time. Just watching Vic and Teddy grow up, anytime anything happened with them they always seemed to make the front page. Rita Skeeter, Mum and Uncle Harry's least favorite gossip columnist who'd been writing slander about the family since they were still in school, seemed to be the driving force behind our constant presence in the news.

"Oi! James!" Olivia Wood, daughter of famous Quidditch players Katie Bell and Oliver Wood, yelled from the doorway to our compartment.

"Hey Liv," James said without looking up from his game.

"You're not even going to look at me?" Olivia huffed. I honestly had no idea how those two stayed best friends. I swear they were in an argument every other minute. Maybe it was because both of them were hot-headed and blunt enough to deal with each other.

Anyway, James looked up at Olivia and took in the badge on her chest. "No way..." he said, his mouth gaping. I had no idea what the badge meant.

"Well, _technically, _I'm not the captain," Olivia said. "But Ryan is!" She unpinned the badge from her shirt and slipped it back into her pocket.

"Seriously!? That's great! We're bound to have a winning season now!" James said, his face lighting up.

"I know! Ry's like the best chaser on the team, no offense."

"None taken... He's loads better than I was last season. I think the only reason Kelsey let me on the team is 'cause she wanted to meet my parents."

"We'll need a seeker now without her, though..." Olivia said thoughtfully, sitting next to James and crushing me against Al, who sent me that pissed look James tended to make him express.

"Al's a good seeker," I piped up from my seat.

"He's only a first year," James said rudely.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Al asked.

"First years aren't on the house quidditch team," Olivia said, her voice carrying some of that 'duh' tone.

"Dad was."

"Dad was the first person in a century, and there's been no one since," James retorted.

"Well, who's to say I won't do it, too?" Al replied.

"If you want to try, go ahead," Oliva said, before turning back to James. "Anyway, Frank said to tell you -"

"Frank's on the train?" Albus asked. "Does that mean Alice is?" He started to actually look excited.

"Longbottoms don't ride the train, since they practically live at the school..." Olivia said, rolling her eyes and visibly mouthing 'stupid first years'.

"Oh," Albus said weakly. I was aware, like most people, on Albus's crush on Alice. What most people _didn't _know, however, was that Alice liked Al right back. They were just too ignorant to realise it for themselves.

"Listen, Ry's going to be looking for this," Olivia said, flashing the badge again. "I better go give it back. Wait for me for a carriage, okay?"

James nodded, and Olivia left the compartment. He turned back to Fred and the chessboard.

The rest of the train ride seemed to pass in silence. Albus stared moodily out of the window, Roxanne doodled on a spare piece of parchment, I read an old Muggle book (_The Book Thief_ by Markus Zusak), Lysander read The Quibbler  and Fred and James played chess. When we pulled into the station, we parted ways without saying goodbye. Albus and I headed for Hagrid (and the boats) while the others continued on through the station.

"You alri', Albus and Rose?" Hagrid asked, smiling at us as we approached him.

"Yeah, I had a good summer, Hagrid," I said, smiling. Albus just muttered darkly, some of his worries cropping back up.

"What's wron' wi' Albus?" Hagrid asked me.

"He's afraid he won't be in the 'right' house, and he's mad because James and Olivia Wood weren't being the kindest back on the train..." I explained, helping Al into a boat with an Indian-looking girl neither of us knew.

"Don't worry, Al," Hagrid said, shaking his head. "Yer'll be fine. Yer almost more like yer dad than James is..." At Hagrid's comment, Albus seemed to perk up slightly. He liked being compared to his dad, at least every now and then. Everyone knew Harry Potter was a genuinely decent human being, like all people should try to be.

As the boats set off, I decided to introduce myself. "Hi, I'm-"

"I know, you're Rose Weasley, and he's Albus Potter. The whole Wizarding World knows who _you_ are," the girl said, cutting me off quite rudely.

"Well would you mind telling us who _you_ are then?" I asked politely as I could.

"I'm Serena Boot," the girl said, flipping her sleek, dark hair over her shoulder. "Actually, my mum went with your dad to the Yule Ball in their fourth year, Rose. She said it was the worst time she'd ever had with a boy, ever."

"That would be my dad..." I said, laughing with the girl. "Although he does have his moments... Who's your mum?"

"Padma Patil Boot," Serena said proudly. "She was in Dumbledore's Army with your parents."

"I think Mum's mentioned her once or twice," I said weakly. In all honesty, my parents know a _lot_ of people. Serena didn't pick up on my unsureness, however, and continued to looked proud.

"Whoa! Look at that!" Albus said, pointing to our first view of Hogwarts School. I'd been there once with Dad before. This particular view, however, still took my breath away and made my heart speed up. The butterflies reappeared in my chest, beating their wings fast against my ribcage.

"It's real," Serena muttered. "We're actually going to Hogwarts!"

"I know..." I said. "It's crazy. I've been dreaming about this for years..."

"Course you have, Rosie," Albus commented. "You're such a nerd."

"Like you haven't wanted to come prove yourself..." I retorted.

_This is going to be a great year,_ I thought as we left the boats. _I can't wait to see what happens. _


	2. December 12, 2017

**A/N: Here's the second chapter! It's not as long as the first, but I like it. It's also not as proof-read, but I really wanted to get it out tonight, so... There are a lot of OCs this chapter, but I don't think anyone is too mary-sueish... Let me know if you disagree XD Anyway, hope you lot enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that sounds familiar. JKR or someone else already owns it, and I'm not looking to profit. **

December 12, 2017

It was amazing how into the season Hogwarts got around Christmastime. From the twelve trees decorating the Great Hall, to the singing suits of armour... It was wonderful.

* * *

><p>"Rose wake up!" Dianne Thomas called from the foot of my bed. "We've got Transfiguration in an hour. If you want to eat you better get up now!"<p>

I rolled over, squinting up at her. "What Di?"

"Merlin, Rose, we've known you for what, three months, and already Di and I know not to let you sleep in because then you'll never get up!" Bridget Finnigan said with a laugh.

"Well, I like my beauty sleep. I've already been gifted with this horrid mane of hair, I don't want to add overtired to my description..." I grumbled.

"Then maybe you shouldn't stay up half the night with your cousins!" Melody Howard commented.

"Oh get off it, Melody... She's up here earlier than you half the time!" Sasha Taylor said.

"Don't start fighting; I'm up!" I said, stopping Melody from replying.

"Thank Merlin for that," Bridget said. "Now I'm off to get breakfast - anyone want to join me?"

"I'll come," Sasha said. Melody nodded, too, and the three of them headed out of our dormitory.

"I still need to finish my hair," Di said. "You want me to plait yours, Rose?"

"If you wouldn't mind," I said shyly to Dianne.

"I never mind! I love doing hair... My mum would always do mine, and it's just fun."

"Then have at it, Di."

As she started to mess with my wild locks, I considered how the five girls in my dorm had grown together. We'd all been so hyper during our sorting, and then the first couple weeks had been hard on all of us. Dianne was an only child. Her mum was from France, and they had often vacationed over there. I knew she missed her parents, but she tried to downplay it. Bridget had grown up in a house down the street from Di; their fathers had been friends at Hogwarts, and had shared a dorm with my dad and Uncle Harry and Uncle Neville. Bridget was happy to have been sorted into the same house as her twin brother, Liam, and they leaned on each other a lot... Well, when they weren't fighting. Melody had grown up in Wales, and she never let anyone forget it. She was a little self-righteous, but Sasha was always one to put her in her place. The five of us were friendly, but Melody and Sasha seemed to lean on each other more, while Di, Bridget, and I were grouped together.

"Alright, I'm all done," Di said, using a ponytail holder to fasten my braid in place.

"Awesome, now how about we go get some breakfast?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me!"

* * *

><p>"So who's all going to be here for Christmas?" Melody asked at lunch. We,all the first year Gryffindors, were sitting in the same area of the table, boys included. We'd decided that since we were in all of the same classes this year, it would be a good idea to spend the time together to share notes and check homework.<p>

"Well, I'm going home," Al said.

"No duh, Potter. No one was expecting you to stay," Chase Wright said.

"My dad used to stay, and even Mum spend a few Christmases here..."

"Albus, you're dad is Harry freaking Potter..." Bridget said.

"And the only reason he stayed is because your great aunt and uncle hated having him around," I said. "Even then, he still spent a couple Christmases away from school, like the year Gramps was in the hospital..." I continued.

"Well, I _could_ stay..."

"You won't though. You miss Teddy and Lily and your parents too much," I said. "Just like I'm going home so I can see Mum and Dad and Hugo and Gram and Gramps and Gigi and Grampy..."

"And the hundreds of other people packed into the Burrow during the holidays," James said, sitting down next to Al, who was to my left.

"There aren't hundreds of us," Roxanne said as she sat across from James.

"Only about fifty..." Fred told his sister with a smirk.

"That's not true..." Roxanne said.

"Come off it, Roxie. Theres Grandma Molly, Grandpa Arthur, Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, Vic, Dom, Louis, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Charlie's date, Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, you, Fred, Uncle Percy, Aunt Audrey, Molly, Lucy, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Rosie, Hugo, Dad, Mum, me, Al, and Lily. Then Uncle Neville, Aunt Hannah, Alice, Frank, and Augusta, Aunt Luna, Uncle Rolf, Lorcan, Lysander, Grandma Andy, and Teddy."

"And my family has been invited this year, James, since Molly and Ryan are 'courting' and my parents get along with all of your uncles and people."

"Okay, so there's four more..." James said. "We at fifty yet?"

"Nope. Only forty-one," I said.

"Well I'm sure I'm missing somebody..."

"You don't have Rose's other grandparents yet!" Albus said. Glancing over at the rest of my friends, I could tell they were partly shocked by the sheer number of people.

"Forty-three.." Roxanne said.

"We all don't need to know who's going to be at your Christmas, thanks," Axton Costello said overtop of James's reply. He was another of the boys in my year.

"Don't be bitter just 'cause you're staying here, Axton," Wesley said. "I'll be here, too."

"Yay," Axton said unenthusiastically.

"I"ll be here, too," Sasha said quietly. "My dad... I've got some family problems, and it'll be easier on everyone if I stay here." I had suspected that Sasha had problems, but this was the first time she'd actually almost admitted it.

"And me," Melody said. "Mum and Dad are taking the time to go on another honeymoon. It is their twentieth anniversary."

"My mum's visiting her mother in the 'States this winter, so I'm staying here," Chase said.

"Are we the only ones leaving?" Albus asked.

"Nah, Liam and I are going home," Bridget said.

"I'm going to France with Mum," Dianne said. "Dad' join us when he's done with work."

"We better head down to the dungeons - double potions with the Slytherins starts in ten minutes..." Melody said.

"Yay. Time to hang out with the snakes in their lair..." Axton said, rolling his eyes. We all stood up, though, and headed out of the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>"Afternoon class," Professor Clearwater said, entering the dungeon where we were all working.<p>

"Afternoon, Professor," we all responded back. I was sitting with Di and Bridget, our books, loose parchment, quills, and cauldrons out on our table. I could feel someone's eyes on my back, so I turned. Scorpious Malfoy met my glance, before flushing and turning his gaze back to Professor Clearwater.

"Weasley, what is the difference between aconite and wolfsbane?"

"Nothing. They're the same plant, Professor," I replied.

"Good. Now Potter, what is the other name this plant goes by?"

"Er, I'm not sure, Professor," Al said from a table behind me. I raised my hand.

"Weasley?"

"Monkshood," I said.

"Good Weasley, ten points. Today we are..." Professor Clearwater said, but I started to zone out.

"Rose, you ready?" Bridget asked me. By the noise level the room, I could tell that she had told us to get to work.

"Yeah. What are we making?"

"I hate how you can zone, and still manage to get us a perfect grade," Dianne grumbled.

"Oh come off it. You loved the good grade," I said, smirking.

* * *

><p>"Rose, I don't know how you do it," Di said as we gathered for dinner.<p>

"I'm just good," I said, smirking.

"I want Rose to be in our group next time!" Wesley said. "Chase and I don't do anything right."

"If anyone deserves Rose, it's me," Al grumbled. "Apparently I didn't get my Gram's gift for potions."

"My parents'll see Bridget's good grade and then'll question me about why mine's so poor, and I'll have no answer. It's not bloody fair," Liam said.

"Too bad, so sad," I remarked. "Maybe we all need to take the time to follow directions better?"

"Yeah, right. Follow directions?" Roxanne said, sitting in the empty seat next to me. "Do you not know your surname? Like none of us have ever truly listened to rules."

"Well, my Mum liked to follow the rules..." I said.

"And now she makes them," James said. "I think it's better to follow in Uncle George's footsteps, though. He's got a successful business, and people still talk about the pranks he and Uncle Fred played when they were in school. Everyone know's who George Weasley is..."

"Like everyone doesn't know who Hermione Granger-Weasley is..." I scoffed.

"Alright, enough about your famous family..." Axton said, rolling his eyes. "It's not a bloody competition..."

"Do you try to make the rest of us jealous?" Chase asked offhandedly. "Because if so, you kinda succeed..." James just smirked, the git.

"No, honestly, I don't," I said, looking at my friends and ignoring James, who I could see was nodding at them. "I just forget sometimes..."

"Forget that you're part of the most famous wizarding family of the century? Forget that you have two aunts who played pro quidditch? Forget that your parents saved our entire friggen world?" Melody said.

"Well, no... I just... I don't realise when I sound spoiled, because my entire life, my playmates have been related to me, okay?" I said.

"It's true... Besides some Muggles in my village, I didn't have any unrelated friends before this year," Al said.

"Maybe we can help deflate your head then," Liam said with a smirk.

"Hopefully we can..." Dianne said, grinning.

"That's what friends are for, right?" I said. We might still be getting used to each other, but I thought we were going to have a great seven years.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm going to try to not be annoying, but I want to know your opinion - Should I do another scene from first year or head on to second? I've got a chapter ready to update again this week either way, but I need to know which to go with XD**


	3. June 2, 2018

**A/N: Right, here's the next chapter. Since no one told me one way or another about another first year chapter, I just decided to roll with it and do one last one. I think I like this chapter, though it seems to be a little all over the place... I've had days like this, though.**

**I don't want to beg for reviews, but please, please please leave a comment in the box. Not only does it make me want to write more, your thoughts might give me future ideas on where to take the story and/or how to make it better. Also, I was having problems with finding this story in like the archives... You know, where you go to look for a new story? Anyway, I think I've remedied that, but please let me know if you had a hard time finding it. I'm really fond of this story and I want to be able to share it with as many people as possible.**

**I think that's it,**

**-Beth-**

* * *

><p><span>June 2, 2018<span>

"I'm so nervous for exams!" Bridget said, running her hands through her hair. "They start Monday! Can you believe it's already exam time? It seems like yesterday we were on the Christmas holiday!" I chuckled.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. I've studied for an hour each night for the past two months," I said, picking up the study planner my Mum had gotten me for Easter from my bedside table. Dad had gotten me my own personal deck of Exploding Snap cards, saying that I also needed to make sure I had time for fun. Those, however, had stayed in my trunk. With older students such as my cousins Victoire and Dominique studying for OWLs and NEWTs, games as noisy as Exploding Snap had been banned from the Common Room.

"Not everyone was blessed with your study habits, Rose. We can't all be top of the class, like you..." Sasha said from her bed.

"I've offered to help everyone!" I said, sitting up.

"You have," Di agreed, "and without your help I'd be failing Charms. Mum always said Charms was the easiest class for her, and I'm barely passing!"

"Different people are good at different things," Bridget said with a shrug. "Dad jokes that he was best at lighting things on fire accidentally. Mum seemed to be good at Care of Magical Creatures. Personally, I like Transfiguration."

"Mum doesn't talk about magic at home," Sasha whispered. "It... it upsets Dad." Bridget, Di, Melody, and I all shared a look. Over the past year we'd assumed something wasn't quite right in Sasha's life, but none of us was about to bring it up.

"I'm a Muggle-born, so my family really doesn't know anything about magic," Melody said.

"Nothing?" Bridget asked. "Wow."

"Bridge, you've known me forever, and my gram and poppy don't know that much about magic. My dad's the only magical one in the family," Dianne said.

"My mum's parents are Muggles," I said. "Same with Al's Uncle Dudley and Aunt Marilyn."

"Everyone knows that, Rose," Melody said, rolling her eyes. "You're Hermione Granger-Weasley's daughter. Everyone knows she's a Muggle-born. Just like everyone knows that Harry Potter grew up with Muggles."

"So sorry I forgot my personal family life was widely known..." I said, sort of moodily.

"I didn't know that," Sasha said softly. "Mum doesn't tell me anything. She doesn't want Dad to have any reason to-" Sasha stopped talking in the middle of the thought, her eyes wide and yet tearful.

"To what, Sash?" Melody asked. "You can trust us, and her in the dorm, it's going to stay between the five of us..."

"He... he hits Mum. It got worse after she let the truth about her magic out. Then when he found out about me..." Sasha choked up. "He tried to hit me, too. Mum stepped in between us, though. She took his punishment. She sent me to stay with one of her sisters until school started. Aunt Joan thinks Mum's stupid for staying with him but Mum said she still loves him, even when he hurts her. He won't even let Mum send me a letter while I'm here."

Bridget bit her lip while Di looked stricken. Melody looked at Sasha, her mouth open in shock. I don't think any of us was expecting it to be so bad. I stood up and jumped up next to Sasha on her bed, hugging her.

"Sasha... If you need anything, anything at all, I'm sure my Mum and Dad would help."

"I don't want to be the next Weasley charity case..." Sasha muttered.

"You won't be," I said. "Mum, however, is the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Dad is raking in the galleons with Uncle George, and if you need help getting school supplies Weasley Wizard Wheezes has a scholarship fund. Uncle Harry is head of the Aurors. If your mum is afraid to leave your Dad, I know several people that'll be glad to help." Sasha looked up at me with her big brown eyes.

"Thanks, Rose..." She whispered. She leaned her head into the crook of my neck, her tears falling hot onto my robe.

"We've got to stick together, Sasha. That's what friends are for."

* * *

><p>After breakfast, our normal group of ten split up. Bridget and Di were heading out to the grounds to study since it was such a fine late spring day. Normally, I would have agreed to go out with them, but most of the time they did more talking than actual studying. Al, Liam, and Axton all wanted to practice flying on the Quidditch Pitch since it would be empty. They all claimed to have "studied as much as they could" already, and James had offered to lend Al his Nimbus 3000. Chase, Wesley, Sasha, Melody, and I joined the group of Gryffindors heading back to our common room to study.<p>

Chase ended going up to the boys' dorm, while Wesley and Melody started quizzing each other in a corner. Sasha too headed upstairs, though she went to our abandoned dorm. I didn't blame her. Victoire was yelling at all of us younger students for being disruptive as she poured out over her notes that took up the entire coffee table. She needed to get high marks to become a Healer, which is all I can ever remember her wanting to do. It wasn't like she really needed to get a job though; Teddy Lupin, her boyfriend (and hopefully soon, fiancé), was training to become an auror, and would most likely follow in his godfather's (Uncle Harry's) footsteps.

Dominique was defending her sister's tirade, making it clear how stressed she really was. Normally it was a struggle to get Dom and Vic to agree on anything. She wanted to become a curse breaker for Gringotts, just like her father (my Uncle Bill). Vic always said that it was too risky for a girl, making Dom want to get a position in that field even more, if only to prove Vic wrong.

"DOMINIQUE ISABELLE WEASLEY! WOULD YOU SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP?" Vic yelled, waking me from my daydream. _Oh no,_ I thought with a sigh. _This was not going to be pretty_...

"I'M STUDYING, VIC! YOU KNOW, DAVION AND I ARE JUST QUIZZING EACH OTHER..." Dom yelled back. I noticed several other seventh and fifth years roll their eyes at the screaming match that was now distracting them.

"You don't have to be so fucking loud!" Vic said, not quite as loudly as before, but still loud enough.

"You don't have to swear at me, Vic! There are little children in the room!"

"No there's not!"

"Rosie's right over there!"

"And now Rosie's leaving," I said softly, gathering my things and practically running out of the Portrait Hole. Not surprisingly, it was much quieter out in the hall. Sighing, I headed down to the library.

* * *

><p>Thanks to the librarian (was it bad that even after almost a full year here I didn't know her name?), the library was deadly silent. Sure, there were a couple people quizzing each other here and there, but for the most part it was quiet. I looked around the tables, but almost all of them were full. There was an empty seat at one... With a certain blonde boy.<p>

"Malfoy, can I sit with you?" I asked in a hushed whisper when I got to his table.

"Weasley?" Scorpius asked, blushing. "What?"

"This is the only open seat left in the library so far as I can tell. Would you mind if I used it?" I asked again. I didn't think I needed to explain this fact, but maybe Malfoy was a bit slow...

"Sure Weasley," he said, understanding washing over his face. "Sorry. I'm a bit distracted...I don't know how I'm going to pass Professor Longbottom's exam."

"Really? Uncle Neville's test? When do you have it?"

"Monday with the Hufflepuffs," Scorp said.

"Oh, that would explain why you're so worried about it..." I said. "Don't be, though. Uncle Neville told me that it's not too hard. He said most of it is on the stuff we've covered in the last month, and that he'd answer any questions, so long as the person had paid attention during class..."

"You think?" Scorpius said. "I mean... I'm okay with most of the stuff we've learned in all the classes, but Herbology is where I struggle. Which sucks, because I always wanted to be a Healer and, you know, help people... So people get over the fact that my surname was on the wrong side of the Wizarding War."

"I guess while I struggle with being the daughter of two famous, successful people who make _The Daily Prophet_ weekly, you have to deal with the other side of the coin, don't you, Malfoy?"

"Yeah, I do," he said glumly. "Professor Jones was shocked that I was good at DADA, since my family had 'been so involved in Dark Magic in the past' and thought that I must have someone else helping me do my work."

"That's awful!" I said louder than I meant. The librarian looked right at me and made a large shushing gesture. Scorpius nodded.

"I hate to be rude, Weasley," he said after a couple minutes of silence, "but I really do need to get back to my studying... I need to get good marks."

"Agreed, Malfoy," I told him. "I should be studying too. It was actually nice talking to you, though."

"Don't let your father hear you say you enjoyed talking to a Malfoy," he joked, a smile playing across his features.

"I won't tell my father if you won't tell yours," I said, smirking. Scorpius winked at me before turning back to his notes. Maybe it was just the lighting of the library, but I thought his face looked a lot pinker than it usually did...

* * *

><p>"Rosie, where have you been?" James asked as I sat next to him at dinner that night.<p>

"In the library, studying," I said.

"It was so nice out though. Why would you lock yourself away with all those books?" Liam asked.

"Well, outside is too distracting for her to study," Al said, winking at me.

"And honestly, she's like her mum," Roxanne said. "The library is more of a home to her than the Burrow."

"That's not true..." I said. "I mean, yes, outside's really distracting, and the common room was too noisy..."

"I don't know how Uncle Bill and Louis survive. Vic, Dom, and Aunt Fleur are _always_ going at it for some reason or another..." Fred commented.

"Does it really matter where she was?" Bridget said, sitting down next to me. She looked frazzled. "I need you to quiz me on the Charms stuff, Rosie!"

"Me too!" Di said, sitting across from me. I sighed.

"Right, so what's the proper incantation to make things levitate?" I asked. As I listened to Bridget rattle off the answer, and then Di ask overly complicated questions, I let my mind wander back to the conversation with Scorpius. Maybe he wasn't that different from me after all.


	4. September 1, 2018

**A/N: Here it is! Sorry for the wait; I lacked a little inspiration for this chapter. There was no big scene or point that was needed, and you could say I had a bit of a mental block about what to include. Question to my readers - do they sound like 12 year olds? I'm afrsid I'm making them act older, but I just don't know. By the way, I wrote about half this chapter on my phone; I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, but please let me know (pm or review) if you find any big ones. **

* * *

><p><span>September 1, 2018<span>

"I can't believe I'm a seventh year!" Molly said as we pulled into the station. Both Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey hadn't been able to get off work, so Mum and had picked Molly up to take her to the station.

"How about the fact that Vic won't be in school with us…." I said. "I'm going to miss her terribly," I said.

"She and Teddy are so happy, though," Molly said blissfully. "Man, I wish _I_ could find a guy to make me that happy!"

"What about Ryan Wood?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Molly, you like Katie and Oliver's son?" Mum said from the front seat.

"_NO_, Aunt Hermione," Molly said through clenched teeth. "I've told Rosie a hundred times, it'd never work between the two of us. Besides, he's been dating that Johanna girl since fourth year. There's no way he'd pick plain me over sexy Johanna"

"Molly, you're very pretty…" Mum said.

"No I'm not. I'm fat, and I've got this pasty skin, and…" Molly sighed. "It's never going to happen."

"Molls, you're not fat," I said. "Okay, sure, you were a little chubby when you were little, but you have a great body now. As for your skin, at least _you_ can tan. You got that gene from your mum. I roast in the sun. It's just red, and then peals back to white."

"Rosie…" Molly said.

"What? You're beautiful. I've got this bushy red hair, thanks Mum, and you have such sleek auburn hair," I said. Molly flushed.

"You're so pretty, too, Rosie."

By this time we'd just about reached the station. Mum pulled into the crowded parking lot, carefully maneuvering it to an empty space.

"Come on, girls, we're running a bit late…" Mum said as we got out of the car and grabbed our trunks.

We quickly hurried to the station, Molly and I dragging our trunks behind us. Molly had an owl, Martha, which had been a gift from her parents when she became a Prefect. Now that she was Head Girl (talk about following in your parents' footsteps) Molly had gotten a turtle, too. Hugo was going to be taking care of the turtle during the school year, though because the rules didn't allow turtles at school.

I had my trunk and brand-new kitten, Mischief, on my trolley, and several little Muggle girls stopped me to look at Miss.

"Rosie, darling, we need to go or you'll miss the train…" Mum said, hurrying in front of me with Molly.

"I'm coming, Mum!" I said, steering my trolley away from the Muggles and over to the barrier. As casually as possible, I leaned against it and slowly slid across to Platform 9 ¾.

"Rose!" Al said, rushing over from Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. "James, Fred, Roxie, Lys, and Lorcan are already on the train in a compartment. I was told to wait for you."

"Are Di and Bridge here?" I asked. I really would rather sit with them… Dianne Thomas and Bridget Finnigan, were my best friends at Hogwarts, and Liam Finnigan was friends with Al.

"Yeah, I saw them…" Albus said. "But James really wants us in with them."

"_James_ wants us?"

"Well… They _all_ want us, but James told me I had to sit there or they'll prank us."

"Of course," I said, rolling my eyes. "That's your brother for you."

"C'mon, Rosie. It's just for one little train trip," Al pleaded.

"I'm not going to say _no_," I said, grabbing Mischief's cage. "Grab my trunk and let's get on the bloody train."

Albus did as I said, and soon enough we were in the crowded compartment with James, Fred, Roxie, Lysander and Lorcan.

"Hey, Lor, you ready for your first year?" I asked.

"Yes, Rose, I'm quite excited," he replied dully. Once again I found myself wondering if Lorcan was for real. He had a lot of his mother and grandfather's dreamy, kooky qualities.

"Finally," James said before I could reply to Lorcan.

"Finally _what?" _Albus asked.

"_You're_ finally here," James said. "Now we can get to planning."

"I'm not helping you prank," I said plainly.

"You're no fun, just like Aunt Hermione was…" Roxanne complained.

"I'm fun!" I protested. "I just don't like getting into trouble."

"You only get into trouble if you get caught," Olivia Wood said as she entered our compartment. Albus seemed to get grumpier as she entered. For some reason, he and Olivia couldn't stand each other.

"I don't care; I don't like playing with the line for no reason," I replied. Olivia rolled her eyes at me.

"Don't you go picking on Rosie!" Albus told Olivia.

"I wasn't going to," she replied snottily.

"_Sure_ you weren't," Albus said.

"Whatever. James, does your puerile little brother _really_ have to plan the prank with us? He's obviously to juvenile to be of any help," Olivia said, groaning slightly.

"_I'm_ the puerile one!?" Al protested. "Are you guys _hearing _her? Are you seriously for real?"

"Albus, get out," James said, shoving his standing brother. "You're the git here; Liv's my best mate."

"The irony!" Albus said as he stormed down the hall. I rolled my eyes and followed. He was muttering under his breath when I caught up to him.

"Al?" I said carefully.

"The ass! I'm the git? I'm the childish one? She was the one making fun of us! She _always_ starts it!"

"Albus," I said a little harsher. "Calm your nuts. Let's go find Di, Bridget, and Liam." Al continued to mutter the rest of the way to our friends' compartment.

"Oh my gosh!" Dianne Thomas said, sliding open the door. "If it isn't our two favorite famous kids!"

Bridget Finnigan's head popped up over her shoulder. "Rose! You're hair looks so much redder than I remember!" she squealed. Through the window I saw Liam wave at us.

"Can we please be let in to sit?" Albus asked, still sounding quite irritated.

"What's got his knickers in a knot?" Di asked me as we entered the compartment.

"James and Olivia," I said plainly. Bridget nodded.

"Sometimes that girl can be a right bi-" she started to say, before Di cut her off.

"Bri! No swearing, remember?" Di scolded.

"I'll say it for you Bridge," Albus said, before muttering the swear. Dianne looked appalled. Well, we couldn't all have beautiful French mothers that taught us elegance and grace. Sometimes you grew up with swearing gnomes in the back garden.

"But... _guys!_" Di said.

"What, Di? Don't you have the balls to cuss?" Liam spoke up.

"A lady doesn't swear," she explained.

"A lady don't have balls, either," Albus joked. Dianne scowled.

"They don't talk about private parts, either," Liam said, mocking how she talked. Albus high-fived him.

"Guys, stop..." I said. "Di's got class and high culture. She's cooler than all of us put together."

"Rosie, I'm one of Harry Potter's kids. I'm the coolest one in the bunch," Al said.

"Al, I'm Hermione and Ron Weasley's daughter. _I'm_ the coolest, but I say Di is the classiest."

"Can we please change the subject!" Di said loudly. Bridget chuckled.

"Of course, Di," she said. "So, how 'bout them Cannons?"

"Bridge, the Cannons suck," Liam said.

"So? Didn't Katie Bell start out on the Cannons?" Bridge pointed out. "Before she joined Captain Ginny Weasley on the Harpies." She nodded at Al.

"Well, yeah, but as a whole the Cannons stink up the pitch," Al said.

"Hey, don't go picking on my favorite team!" I said. "Just because your mum was the youngest captain the Harpies ever had doesn't mean that you have to badmouth everyone else!"

"It's the truth, Rose. Just admit it."

"No way," I said, shaking my head. "The Cannons will become the amazing team they once were! It's going to happen..."

"Rose, the team motto is 'Let's all just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best' which isn't the most encouraging..." Liam pointed out. Just then there was a knock on our compartment door as it slid open.

"Hey you lot," Axton said, smiling as he inserted himself between Bridget and I. "What are we debating this time."

"Rosie here is a Cannons fan..." Albus said.

"Rose, Cannons suck," Axton said, unknowingly repeating Liam's earlier words. "The Montrose Magpies, however..."

"You support the Magpies? Really?" Bridget questioned.

"Yeah, why?"

"Despite being the most successful team in the League, the Magpies aren't all that great anymore."

"What? We have fans worldwide."

"Come on now," Albus said, shaking his head. "The Harpies are the best team. The end."

"Potter, I have to say you're biased," Axton said, shaking his head.

"You mum was one of the best chasers the club had..." Liam pointed out.

"Still, she doesn't play anymore. There just a good team, and the fact that it's all women is a cool concept."

"Let's all agree to disagree," I said. "Besides, I think we're going to be at school soon. We may want to put on our robes. . ."

* * *

><p>"You know, I kind of wish we always rode the boats," Albus said as we rode in the carriage to school.<p>

"I don't know... I almost fell out last year," Liam said.

"How'd you manage that?" Axton asked, only sounding half surprised. In all honesty, I had to admit that it didn't surprise me all that much either. Although he was less accident prone than Uncle Neville, Liam was quite clumsy.

"Well... I honestly think the kid was _trying_ to push me out. He was sorted into Slytherin..." Liam said.

"Come off it, Liam! You were trying to get a look at the giant squid. If that Avery boy didn't grab the back of your robes, you_ would have_ fallen in!" Bridget said. Axton chuckled.

"Look! We're almost there!" I said, stopping the oncoming argument.

"It's breathtaking from every angle, isn't it?" Dianne commented. Axton chuckled.

"Maybe to you. To me, it's just school," he said.

"Right, so you've been around places with this kind of architecture all your life then?" Bridge retorted.

"No, but... There was a major bloody battle here twenty years ago. It's kinda hard to romanticize something like that," Axton said with a shrug. Sadly, I had to agree.

"Well there's more to Hogwarts than their deaths," Albus said. "It's where Rose's parents finally got together. It's where our parents met. It's where Hagrid lives, where Dumbledore is buried. There's a wealth of emotion here."

"That's deep," Liam said, and just like that the conversation jumped topics.

* * *

><p>"Sasha!" I said, giving the girl a huge hug as I entered our dorm later that night. "Oh-my-gosh, how are you?"<p>

"I'm okay. Mum finally left Dad over the summer, and yeah." Sasha said, blushing slightly.

"That's great!" Bridget said, coming over and giving her a little hug. "At least you're both safe now..."

"Hopefully..." Sasha muttered.

As I fell asleep that night, I couldn't help but wish for another great year here at my home away from home.


	5. December 9, 2018

**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm going to try my hardest to update this weekly (a week being Sun-Sat), but I make no promises on a certain date. Mondays and Tuesdays are usually pretty busy for me, along with Fridays... I've been working on this chapter for over a week. It's been mostly typed on mobile, so again, I ask if there are any mistakes you please please let me know. I don't want to look like an idiot.**

**This chapter is also shorter than my 2,000-word goal... Sorry. I tried. I just couldn't find much else to be added. **

**Also, I want to send thanks out to my one reviewer. It literally made my day when I saw that. I was like jumping up and down. You know what would get a repeat performance? If more people could take the time to comment. It makes me want to write even more. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise. I'm not claiming to, either XD**

* * *

><p><span>December 9, 2018<span>

"Rose!" Sasha called, waking my from my peaceful slumber. "Rose! Your Mum's trying to Floo you..."

"What?" I asked groggily. "Mum?"

"Yes, your Mum, in Professor Longbottom's office. He sent Augusta to get you." Sasha said.

"Right..." I said, still not very aware. I'll go now..."

"At least put your dressing gown on!" Bridget called, tossing my robe to me. I nodded, slipping my arms into the holes.

Downstairs, I followed Augusta to her father's office. She knocked, and Uncle Neville opened the door.

"There you are, Rosie!" Uncle Neville said. "Your mum's in the fire, right over here..." he said, leading me.

"Thanks..." I said, still kind of sleepy, yet worried. Why in Merlin's name was Mum using the Floo Network to contact me?

"Rosie," Mum said, as I approached the fire. It was strange seeing her bushy mane in the flames.

"Hey Mum..."

"How are you doing, Rose?"

"I'm well, Mum."

"Lessons good?"

"Yes. But Mum -"

"Even History of Magic?"

"Yes, Mum. Al and most of my friends, actually, depend on my notes... But I doubt you called for this wonderful conversation on my lessons..." I said, looking at her closely.

"Well... Rose, your... Grandad." Mum said. Wait, was she crying?

"Which one?" I said quickly.

"Grampy..." Mum said. I bit my lip.

"What happened, Mum?" I asked, trying not to cry without reason.

"He's been sick, Rose, baby... He... He passed away last night." Mum said. I let the tears spill over. That was Mum's dad... My Muggle grandad. He... He was gone.

"Mummy..." I whispered.

"I know baby, I know..." Mum said. There was a noise on her end, and she disappeared for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Rosie," Uncle Neville said softly. I nodded, still not processing fully.

"Rosie, I have to go baby. Gigi wants to know if you're coming to the funeral..." Mum said, reappearing.

"When is it, Hermione?" Uncle Neville asked.

"Mum isn't sure yet, but it will probably be Monday or Tuesday..."

"I'll let Rosie think about it and I'll let you know," Uncle Neville said.

"Patronus?" Mum asked quickly.

"Yeah, that'll work best," Uncle Neville said.

"Right, well, I'll talk to you soon Rosie!" Mum said. Suddenly, the fire returned to normal.

I walked over to Aunt Hannah, and she pulled me into a warm embrace. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I know it's hard..." My tears soaked her sweater as she held me, letting me cry. I was aware of how lucky I was - most students wouldn't have a surrogate mother here at school. However, my cousins and I did - Aunt Hannah. She had taken over the Hospital Wing starting this year, and Alice said it was weird to see both of her parents at school. She complained regularly to Albus that she'd never be able to get away with anything.

* * *

><p>I spent most of the day with Uncle Neville, Aunt Hannah, Alice, and Frankie. They had almost an apartment in the castle, or so it seemed. Frankie wasn't a student yet, but with both his parents working there, he'd moved in, too. Augusta didn't spend much time there; in fact, even after escorting me down she headed back up to the Common Room. Alice was a Hufflepuff like her mother, and a year older than Al and I. She was a sweet girl, and Al always seemed to fancy her. When Uncle Neville went downstairs for lunch (Aunt Hannah had gotten a couple elves to deliver sandwiches and tea to us), Alice, Aunt Hannah, and I had a bit of a gab session. I'm sure they wanted to get my mind off things.<p>

"So Rose, is there a special guy in your life?" Aunt Hannah asked.

"Not really," I said with a shrug. I was only twelve. Guys had just barely become cootie free.

"How about you, dear?" Aunt Hannah asked, turning to Alice.

"Mum..." Alice said, half whining. "Stop it. Rose already knows who I like, and you do, too!"

"No I don't," I said quickly. I thought Alice liked Al, but I didn't know for sure.

"Rose..." Alice said, glaring at me. "Yes you do. You totally do..."

"No, I really don't, Al..."I said, and she blushed. I knew it! Even if I couldn't get her to actually say it, I knew I was right.

"What did you just call me?" She asked.

"Al, like the beginning of your name, Al-ice."

"Rose, do you seriously not know?"

"I don't know who the bloody hell you like, Alice. All I know is he's in Gryffindor, like your Dad." I said.

"How did you know that much?" She asked, taken aback.

"It's easy. I see how you look at our table every day at lunch and dinner." Alice blushed again at my comments.

"I like Al," she whispered. "Always have..." I smirked.

"Alice, really?" I asked, feigning shock. "Albus Severus Potter?"

"Yes..." She mumbled, looking away from me.

"So you're the next Mrs. Potter?" I teased.

"Not anytime soon!" Alice said, looking up at her Mum. "I don't know what'll happen twenty ears from now, but Al is... He kinda reminds me of Dad. I know how creepy that sounds, but..."

"You see the good qualities in your dad, and you look for similar ones in a guy. I get it," I said. "I don't think you're creepy. You're not saying you're in love with your father..."

"Albus is just so..." Alice said with a dreamy sigh.

Just then there was a knock on the door, and Uncle Neville and Albus walked in. Alice blushed, moving to sit closer to her mother. Upon seeing Alice, Albus blushed, too.

"Rosie!" Al said, coming over and giving me a hug. "We were so freaking worried. You got called here earlier, but we didn't know what was up, and then you didn't show..."

"Did Uncle Neville tell you what happened?" I asked.

"Yeah..." he said quietly. "I'm sorry, Rose."

"Anyone want to play wizard's chess with me?" Frankie asked. Soon we had a full-out tournament going.

* * *

><p>"Uncle Neville?" I asked later that evening. "What's a Muggle funeral like?"<p>

"It's a chance to say goodbye before they bury the body," Uncle Neville said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Rosie, I've never been to one, so I don't exactly know. Your mum said something about a viewing of the body, and a box that'll go in the ground... ."

"Oh."

"Did you figure out if you wanted to go or not?" He asked me. I wasn't sure. I kind of did, but... I would be able to say goodbye in my own way.

"Tell Mum I'd rather not. I miss him, but seeing him dead in a box is worse than not seeing him one last time," I said.

"I think that's a good idea, Rosie. Cling to your memories," Uncle Neville said.

* * *

><p>"Rose darling, why don't you go back to your dormitory?" Aunt Hannah asked about eight-thirty.<p>

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, I'm sure your friends miss you and want to know what's up..."

"That's true..." I mumbled.

"And you don't want to spend the night here!" Aunt Hannah said with a chuckle.

"Well, I guess I better go..." I said, giving Aunt Hannah a hug. "Thanks for everything."

"It was no problem, dear," Aunt Hannah said, watching me go. She walked me to the door. I could feel her eyes on me until I left the corridor.

* * *

><p>"Rose!" Sasha said, running up to me as I stepped through the portrait hole. "I'm so sorry. I got what happened out of Al... We were all so worried..."<p>

I gave Sasha a hug. "It's fine... Thanks, Sash. It's nice to know you missed me."

"We all did, Rose," Dianne said, walking over.

"I'm glad you're okay," Axton said, his cheeks pink as he came over to me. Was he blushing? No, he _couldn't_ be. It must just be the lights.

"Thanks, Axton..." I said, smiling at him. He looked a little pinker, but I didn't say anything.

"It's getting late..." Melody commented. "We should probably get to bed."

"It's a Saturday night," Bridget said, looking at her funny. "Why the bloody hell should we go to bed this early?"

"Guys, please don't fight," I said, my hand flying to my temple. I had walked back over to the rest of the group, Di, Sash, and Axton following me.

"Sorry Rose," Bridget said quickly.

"No you're not, but I appreciate the gesture anyway." She smirked.

"Rose, are you going to go...?" Al asked me. As he met my eyes, I think he already knew the answer.

"Nah. It's... I don't want to see him like that. Mum said he was sick, and that he'd probably look different than I remembered. I didn't want that. So, I decided not to go."

"We're here for you, Rose," Axton said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "If you need anything. We were all talking, and decided that we'd try to take notes in History of Magic if you want to let your mind wander."

I looked around at my group of friends as they all nodded in agreement. Merlin, they were the best. "Thanks guys..." For the first time all day, I felt like I was going to be okay. Sure, the holidays would be weird, as would his birthday and such, but soon it would almost become normal. Not that I wouldn't miss him, but... I was sure that there would be days that he wouldn't cross my mind. That was part of the healing process, though, according to Mum. I heard her tell it to Aunt Ginny on the phone one night several years ago. So maybe things would be rough for now, but they were bound to improve.

**A/N: Two author's notes in one story? I know, I know... But you can skip this one if you want XD**

**I just wanted to say that I know that Neville describes funerals poorly, especially since he's probably been to at least one, but I thought it fit. Also, I agree with Rose when it comes to attending funerals. I hate hate hate hate hate it. I hate funeral homes and graveyards and cemeteries... I get creeped out. Both times I have been given the option of not going to a funeral, I've gone. I hated every second of it, and cried almost the entire time, but... **


	6. June 1, 2019

**A/N: Long time no update, right? Sorry. My laptop broke, and yeah... It's just been a mess. I hope everyone has had a good holiday season! That's part of the reason for no update - I was super busy (seems to be a reoccuring theme in my life... LOL). So anyway, here it is! Hope you like! Thanks to my second reviewer! (Really, can I please have some multiple people reviewing the same new chapter? If that happens, who knows... Maybe I can update quicker? :P) No new chapter until I get up to five (5) TOTAL REVIEWS!**

June 2, 2019

As the school year wound down, I found myself getting more and more nervous at the idea of seeing Gigi without Grampy. I'd never visited either of them alone, and I was terrified. At school, there were a lot of different ways for me to loose myself, but at home...

Al told me I was worrying too much. He didn't understand. He had no paternal grandparents, and Gram and Gramps were healthy. So I ignored him. He didn't understand how weird it was on Boxing Day to go over to Gigi's house and having Grampy not be there. Al didn't understand how much the watch Grampy had gotten for me for Christmas - _that Christmas_, the one he didn't make it to - meant to me.

* * *

><p>"Wearing that watch? <em>Again?"<em> Albus asked me at breakfast.

"When doesn't she wear that watch?" Sasha retorted. Sasha was my saving grace. I knew Bridget and Di grew tired of my being bipolar, but Sasha was different. She had been the same way about her father earlier in the year.

In the middle of October, I walked in on her balling her eyes out. Her dad had sent her a letter, an apology. She didn't know what to think. Her father had made her hate her life for so long... but he was still her father. I helped her talk out her feelings. All was well until, well, December when _my_ life went crazy.

"That's exactly his point, Sasha," Chase said, shaking his head.

"You know, most witches and wizards don't get a watch until they turn seventeen," Molly said, sliding into an empty seat on my left. "I think it's cool that you've already got one."

"It's not a magical watch though," Albus said. "It's just an average muggle wristwatch that for some reason-"

"Albus Severus Potter, don't be rude," Molly scolded. "It meas a lot to Rosie because she misses her Granddad and he got it for her. What if Gramps were to pass away? Wouldn't you cherish that last pack of dead batteries he gave you?"

"Molls, I don't think dead batteries and a nice watch are comparable gifts," I muttered.

"True, true..." Molly said, pulling out her Muggle Studies textbook. Albus rolled his eyes.

"I just think Al's worried, Rose. We _all_ are..." Di said lightly. "You've done poorer in lessons, you been distracted..."

"Right, and I'm sure no one else has reacted to death this way. Hey Al, why don't you ask your dad what it's like to lose someone you love. It hurts, okay?" With that I stormed away.

Once I hit the empty Entrance Hall, I could hear footsteps behind me. I turned around.

"Rose, do you want -"

"Just go on back, Sash. I don't want anything, except to be alone. I'm not feeling well. Maybe I'll go see Aunt Hannah in the Hospital Wing," I said softly.

"Okay," she said meekly, before heading back into the Great Hall. After I watched her leave, I pounded up the stairs until I got to the library.

* * *

><p>"Fancy seeing you here," Scorpius Malfoy said softly, walking over to the table I had been sitting at for, according to my watch, the better part of two hours.<p>

"It _is_ the library, Malfoy," I said, more sharp than I meant to. He'd always been nice enough to me, and here I was acting rude... It was no wonder our families were notorious for not getting along.

"No need to be rude, Weasley," Malfoy sneered. However, he smiled as he pulled the chair out, so I assumed we were all good. He set out his work on half the table while I turned back to my novel. There weren't a lot of people outside of Ravenclaw that appreciated a good book; however, I'd die without my books.

A good bit later (about half an hour, according to my watch), Malfoy cleared his throat. When I glanced up, I saw he was watching me. I blushed, my hand going to play with my hair.

"Weasley, are you okay?" he asked softly. "I... I overheard your friends this morning... I got stuck behind them trying to get up here, and they were talking..."

"Of course they were..." I muttered, rolling my eyes. "I'm fine, Malfoy. They're worried over nothing."

"Really Weasley? I... You've seemed a bit off, lately. In lessons and stuff. You used to play with your hair a lot, too, and now... Now you're always playing with that watch you got for Christmas."

"How the bloody hell did you know I got the watch for Christmas?" I asked him, kind of scared. Malfoy bloody knew when I got my watch!

"I assumed, Weasley. I never saw you wearing it before, and now you always do. I figured it was a good assumption."

"It was," I practically whispered.

"Rose... Tell me what's wrong." said Malfoy a few seconds later. I almost didn't hear him.

"My... My granddad died a couple of months ago, and I guess I've been acting a little strange ever since... It's just hard, dealing with the fact that he was gone. It was a Muggle sickness, cancer, they told me, that got him. He was a Muggle, so..." I sighed.

"When was this?" Malfoy asked.

"December. It hit home more after Christmas, I guess... He knew he was sick for a couple months. Gigi said he got diagnosed in late August but he didn't want anyone to tell me. He went Christmas shopping early to make sure he had gifts for everyone... and he wrote us all letters. One letter to open on our birthday for the next ten years."

"Your birthday's in March, right? Did you open your letter?"

"Yeah, I did. He.. He apologized for not telling me he was sick, but he said he didn't want me to worry. And then.. He said how proud he was of me, and how he wished Muggles lived as long as wizards so he could see me as a successful woman years from now. Then he compared me to my mum. Everyone always compares us, but... I don't know. I didn't appreciate it in this letter. I'm not a photocopy of my mum, I'm my own person. It bothered my that even my Grampy didn't get that."

"Everyone assumes the child is just like it's parental unit until people are given a reason to doubt it, Weasley. Believe me, I know first hand how you're judged according to the relative you look the most like."

"You're not like your dad was in school. First off, you've befriended a Weasley..." Malfoy chuckled.

"I guess I have, haven't I?" He sighed. "Listen, I'm not close with either set of grandparents. My grandfather hates the fact that I don't hate, well, _you_ and/or Muggles, or Muggle-borns. He says I'm a sad excuse for a Malfoy. He and my dad were closer when Dad was growing up, but now... Now they can't seem to agree on much."

"I can't pretend to know what that is like," I said. "I'm extremely lucky."

"You really are," Malfoy said. "People accept you for you. Everyone knows that you're smart, but they also see your dad in you... People know how my family was involved, and they judge me for it. It doesn't matter that I have the second best scores in our year, or that I almost wasn't Slytherin, or that my best mate is a Muggle-born Hufflepuff. I'm judged like I was on the wrong side of the Second Wizarding War."

"You don't know the creepy people I've put up with though. Old guys seriously want to marry me just because of my parents."

* * *

><p>"Rose?" Albus said, walking up to the table where Malfoy and I were sitting, ending our conversation.<p>

"What the hell are you doing with Malfoy?" Axton asked.

"Talking," Malfoy said. "And, if you don't mind me asking, who the bloody hell are you?"

"I'm Axton Costello, one of Rose's _friends_," he sneered. "Unlike you, snake."

"Guys, come off it. Malfoy's actually really nice. _He_ understands where I'm coming from."

"We understand you, Rosie!" James said, coming over. Great. Now my father was really going to kill me.

"No you don't. You've been giving her shit for months. Guess what - people grieve. Even when it seems outrageous. There's a reason she's been struggling to deal, and that's because she can't depend on anyone to support and comfort her," Malfoy said before I could say anything.

"What the hell do you know Malfoy?" James asked. "Nothing. You haven't seen my cousin..."

"I know more about your cousin than you think, Potter," Malfoy said. "Rose has been acting weird since December, but it got worse again a couple months ago. You didn't realise, did you? Just like you don't know how she used to constantly play with her hair, but now it's her watch that she messes with..."

"How the hell do you know that, Malfoy?" Albus asked. "Do you creep?"

"No, he pays attention," I told them.

"Whatever, Rosie, Uncle Ron wouldn't want you hanging out with Malfoy scum. You're leaving. Now." James grabbed my arm and pulled me from the table. Axton gathered my books, while Al helped James.

* * *

><p>"Rose... are you still mad?" Albus asked me. I was sitting alone in a window seat in the common room.<p>

"Yes I am. I can take care of myself, Potter."

"Don't be like that Rose..." Axton said. "It was for your safety. Who knows what creepy things-"

"See this is what we were talking about! We get judged so freaking much because of who our parents are, and with each other, it's like those labels fall off. Not like you'd understand..."

"Why wouldn't I understand, Rose? I get judged," Al said.

"Sure you do. You don't let it get to you though. I'm treated as though I'm nothing more than my parent's kid. I'm expected to be smart and funny and I don't want to be. I just want to be me and I hate it. No one can separate her from me, not even you, Albus!" I said. "Now leave me alone."

* * *

><p>"Rose, come on up to bed..." Sasha said, coming over to me. "Al won't be able to confront you up there..."<p>

"No, but Melody, Bridget and Di will," I replied.

"Then maybe you need to learn how to deal with it. Hiding from your problems and sleeping down here doesn't solve anything."

"They wouldn't let me talk with one of my friends? How is this right? Mum and Uncle Harry have been working to take down house boundaries, and yet, when I try to follow in their footsteps, it's sacrilege," I said.

"It's not right, Rose. I'm not going to say it is," Sasha said. "I told Axton and Albus to leave you alone. They don't like listening. Bridget and Di didn't help, either. They wanted to go after you, too. Melody... she just likes a good piece of gossip."

"I don't want to go up there," I said.

"Just come to bed," Sasha said, before leaving me in the dark common room. Five minutes later, I was up in my bed.


	7. September 1, 2019

**A/N: Hey guys! So, it's been longer than I meant it to be, but I didn't get three reviews for the last chapter, so in all honesty I don't feel too bad. Thank you to the two people who did review, you made my day XD Anyway, updates will be slower becaus****e I have to attempt to I update the story from/on my phone. My laptop died, taking with it everything I had planned out for this story, making things slow-goingAlso, I had midterms this past w****eek and studying sucked away all of my time. It's now to the point where I feel bad... I sorry! I was planning to update last Monday. Ah well. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you all** **enjoy****! **

* * *

><p><span>September 1, 2019<span>

Another September; another school year starting. I was going into my third year of class, and my brother happened to be starting his first year. Great. I would no longer be the only Granger-Weasley kid at school. People would start comparing us, and, frankly, I don't think Hugo and I are alike at all. While I got Mum's brain and dad's temper, Hugo got Dad's brain and Mum's temper. Hugo also had a darker shade of red hair and it was _much _more tame.

"Rose, I'm scared..." Hugo whispered in my ear as Dad drove us to the station. Mum would be meeting us there via floo network; she had said she needed to go into work this morning to tackle some paperwork on a case that had been wrapped up last late last night.

"Don't be, Hugo. You're going to be fine," I whispered into his ear. "Lily's starting, and you have me and Al and James and Roxie and Fred and everyone else to look after you."

"But what if I'm not in Gryffindor?"

"It doesn't really matter and I doubt you won't be, Hugo. You are as Gryffindor as they come."

"You really think that?" Hugo asked me.

"Of course I do, Hugo. You're so much like Dad it is almost creepy." Hugo smiled. He liked being compared to Dad.

"What are you saying about me?" Dad asked from the front seat of the car.

"Just that you're like me, Dad!" Hugo said.

"Well of course! Us Weasley boys got to stick together, Hugo!" Dad said with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>"Rose!" Axton shouted, running up to me as soon as I got on the train.<p>

"Hey Axton," I said, smiling gently. "Where's everyone? Aunt Ginny said that Al is already on..."

"Right here, Rosie," Al said, reaching up to play with his jet black hair as his little sister Lily peeked out from next to him.

"Lily! You ready?" I asked, approaching my little cousin. Of all the girls, Lily and O were probably closest. Sure, all of us got on well, but...

"Yeah, I'm ready," Lily said, loads more confident than her older brother had been two years ago. "Where's Hugo?"

"Still talking with Mum and Dad," I said, shaking my head. "Is there room in there for both of us?"

"Should be," Axton said. "You can sit next to me."

"Er, thanks?" I said uncertainly. Hugo came running up, standing behind me.

"Rose," he whispered.

"You ready Hugo?" I asked.

"No..." he said softly.

"Well, c'mon. Meet Al and my friends. They won't bite..." I said, leading him to our group compartment.

Hugo's face brightened when he saw his cousin, and he practically ran to snag the window seat next to her. Axton, true to his word, had saved a seat for me between him and Al.

Sasha smiled at me from where she was sitting, mid-conversation with Di and Bridget. Likewise, Al was ignoring me as he talked to Wesley and Liam.

"So Rose," Axton said, "how was your summer?"

"Good enough I guess," I said. "It was strange, not seeing my mom's dad, but I got to visit his grave which was oddly satisfying. Then there was our time at the Burrow... Dom thinks that Teddy's going to propose to Vic sometime this year, and there was one night it seemed like it was going to happen..."

"Cool," Axton said, seeming genuinely interested in what I was saying.

"How was your summer?" I asked.

"Pretty boring..." Axton said with a shrug. "I played a few games of Quidditch, spent some time with Liam... Taunted my little brother.. He's six."

"I didn't know you had a brother?" I said, sort of surprised. Didn't people normally talk loads about their siblings?

"Well, did you ever ask?" he asked. I hadn't. So I did.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rosie!" Hugo said, about half an hour before we would arrive at the school. "Look at the view!" I smiled at my brother, glancing out the window. The countryside was pretty, but Hugo hadn't seen the school yet.<p>

"Just wait till you see Hogwarts, Hugo," Axton said. "The school is really amazing looking."

"I thought you didn't believe in its romantic beauty?" I whispered.

"Just because I don't doesn't mean he shouldn't," Axton replied at the same volume. I smiled at him.

"I wouldn't have believed it before, but you, Axton Costello, are a man of many layers," I said.

"Of course I am, Rose Weasley. You know, not everyone wears their heart on their sleeve..." Axton said.

"Why don't they? What's the worst that can happen? Even guarded people get hurt," I said.

"Guarded people are usually so because they got hurt," he replied. I tilted my head, looking at his face. Was he trying to tell me something?

"Well, they'll stay hurt unless they attempt to take a risk..." I retorted.

"Gah, Rose! Don't go crushing on my best mate now!" Al said from the seat next to mine. He smirked to show he was kidding.

"Seriously though," Liam said. "Our group is not allowed to date within itself."

"And yet everyone had a problem when Rose was caught just talking to Malfoy..." Sasha pointed out.

"Rosie was talking to a Malfoy?" Hugo said, his brow furrowing. Of everything my brother could hear, it had to be that.

"Never mind, Hugo. Al and Axton put a stop to that," I muttered. Sasha blushed, realizing that mentioning Scorpius while my brother was in the room was not the best idea...

"Rose, dad's going to be so mad if you were..." Hugo said.

"Then Dad better not find out." I rarely threatened Hugo, but he had to sense that my tone suggested I meant business.

* * *

><p>"GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat chanted after barely touching my cousin Lily's head. She ran down to the table were the rest of her family (minus Hugo; he hadn't been sorted yet) was sitting. Her cheeks pink, she settled into the seat next to me.<p>

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Lily Luna," I whispered as we watched the next few kids get sorted.

"Hugo's really nervous," she whispered back. "He'll be fine though, right?"

"Course he will," I said, bumping her shoulder with mine. Lily giggled.

"WEASLEY, HUGO!" the professor called, and slowly Hugo walked to the stool with the faded and patch-covered hat.

I watched as he lowered it over his head, and, like Lily, it only seemed to be there for a few seconds before calling out "GRYFFINDOR!"

I joined table's cheers, pulling Hugo in for a hug as soon as he got to the table.

"I'm in Gryffindor!" he whispered.

"Of course you are! Was there really any doubt?" I asked. He shook his head.

"You were right, sissy," Hugo whispered as he took Lily's seat.

"When aren't I?" I said cheekily. "I got that from Mum."

* * *

><p>"Night Rose!" Hugo said before dashing up the stairs to his dorm soon after we entered the common room. Lily rolled her eyes at him, before dashing up to her dorm, too. I knew both of them were tired and wanted to see what their rooms were going to be like.<p>

"So that's Hugo..." Axton said, looking at. We were sitting across from one another on the couches, Al and Liam sitting next to him and Di and Bridget sitting next to me.

"That's my little brother," I confirmed. "He seemed to really like you guys. I'm so glad. I was worried..."

"Why were you worried, Rose?" Di asked me.

"I want my brother to like my friends, but I also worry about Hugo. We all have a lot of expectations to live up to in my family, but Hugo takes it especially hard. He wants to be just like Dad, but they're not identical. Hugo looks like Dad, but other than that... He's got Mum's temperament, Mum's quidditch skills -"

"Or lack thereof," Albus muttered. Axton elbowed him.

"Anyway, I just worry about my baby brother. That's just how it is," I said.

"I think all older siblings worry," Axton said.

"Someone should tell that to James," Albus muttered. We all laughed. I could feel someone's eyes on me... I turned to see Axton watching me, his cheeks becoming pink as he registered that he'd gotten caught.

"YO! Bedtime everyone! Lessons start tomorrow and there is absolutely no reason for you to be tired for the first day!"

"Yo! Dom, we're going!" I called, standing up.

"Love ya, Rosie! Oh, and you too, Al!" she called back as we split ways and headed back to our dorm.

* * *

><p>"Axton likes you, Rose," Bridget said the moment we got into our dorm.<p>

"Sure he does," I said offhandedly, pulling my pajama's out of my trunk.

"He does, Rose. Did you see how he was watching you? He didn't let any of us talk to you the entire train ride," Di said.

"I wanted to talk to you," Sasha said. "Mel has been... distant..." she looked away. Melody had gone straight upstairs to bed. She'd slowly stopped hanging out with us as much last year, though I don't know who she was spending time with.

"Even Hugo had a hard time talking to you, and when he did, Axton hijacked the conversation. There is no way he doesn't like you. He was even talking to me about you over the summer. That's more than just friendship..." Bridget said.

"You just want to see a love story. Too bad. I don't like Axton that way. He's just a really good friend. Besides, I'm only thirteen. I don't want a boyfriend yet!"

"Sure he is 'just a friend'..." Di said.

"You say that now..." Sasha added.

"I bet by the end of the year you'll be together..." Bridget concluded.

"JUST SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP!" Melody yelled. We all laughed, and got into bed.

"I really don't like him that way," I whispered, trying to believe myself.

"Keep telling yourself..."


	8. December 20, 2019

**A/N:****Hey guys! Two updates in one week? I know, crazy :P First, I'd like to thank everyone who reads and has followed/favorited this story. It means almost as much as reviews do (I had to say it XD). I know that this is a Scor/Rose story, and so far there hasn't been much Scor****/Rose action, but it's coming, I promise. This chapter actually has some, for instance. So instead of continuing to tease you, here's the next chapter! Don't hate me!**

* * *

><p><span>December 20, 2019<span>

I sighed as I woke up the Saturday before Christmas Holidays began. The train was leaving tomorrow, transporting half the student body at least back to London. From there, Teddy and Vic were picking up the Weasley cousins so that we could all head over to the Burrow.

As I looked around my dorm, I noticed none of my other friends were stirring. A glance at my bedside clock showed why - it was only just 7 o'clock.

I had two choices. Attempt to fall back to sleep, or geaoot up and start my day. I tried to fall back asleep (what normal person wouldn't?) before deciding it was an impossible task.

I quickly wrote a note on a spare bit of parchment, telling my friends where I had gone so they didn't worry. Merlin knows I had never been the first one up before.

After slipping into jeans and an old Gryffindor shirt (hand-me-down from Mum), I headed down into the deserted common room. Literally no one was up yet. Wonderful. I sat in front of the fire for a few minutes, but... I was bored. I didn't have a book to read, since I finished my last one last night. _Hmm... _I thought, _maybe I should grab some food and hit the library... _

When I reached the Great Hall, it was practically deserted, as expected. There were maybe ten people at the Ravenclaw table, eight at Hufflepuff, four at Slytherin, and.. _Great_. No one at Gryffindor.

I saw someone at Slytherin wave... _Wait, was that Malfoy?_ Knowing that it just _couldn't_ be for me, I took the long, lonely walk over to sit alone. Actually, the longer I was by myself in the quiet, the more I was starting to like it. _Maybe this was why people were morning people..._

"Weasley?" I suddenly heard, rousing me from my thoughts. I glanced up at the blonde figure standing in front of me.

"Malfoy? What has you over here in Gryffindor territory?" I asked, gesturing for him to sit if he wanted. I was perfectly happy to not be alone because I liked noise. How could a Weasley not? Noise meant family...

"I figured there was no one here who would yell at me..." Scorpius said, looking around as he sat on the bench.

"No, luckily for you it appears all my friends like to sleep in on Saturdays," I said, smirking at him. He flashed me a half-grin in return.

"So it seems," Scorpius replied. "Anyway, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to meet me in the library in, oh, I dunno, a half an hour, watch girl?"

"Watch girl?" I asked indignantly. "Why am I watch girl?"

"Because, you see, I'm heading up there now, and I'm assuming that with the watch you wear constantly, you'll know when it's been a half hour, unlike me," Scorpius said, not looking at me.

"So what your saying is...?" I asked, unsure as of what to think.

"Meet me in the library, Weasley. I'll be waiting for you," Scorpius said as he stood up. I rolled my eyes at his back. _Always so mysterious..._

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later and thinking myself crazy, I stood outside the library. After I finished my toast and a cuppa tea, I had practically dashed up here; I didn't know how long I would have before my friends came hunting.<p>

"You came," Malfoy said as I walked back to what I'd started to think as our table. I couldn't help wondering if the note in his voice was relief...

"Course I did Malfoy. Despite what my friends might think, I think your a pretty chill guy," I said. "And a right good friend."

"How long can you stay?" he asked, still not looking right at me. I shrugged.

"Probably about half an hour to an hour..." Scorpius nodded, and I sat down.

"Your brother started this year, right? Nott's little brother is a first year, too and he was talking about..."

"Yeah, Hugo," I said. "He and Al's little sister, Lily..."

"I remember before our first year, seeing your family together on the platform..."

"Really?" I asked, blushing slightly. "I remember looking at you and thinking you looked intriguing..."

"And then you heard my surname?" Scorpius pressed.

"Then my dad told me to beat you in every class," I muttered, hoping he wouldn't hear while knowing he would.

"You have," Scorpius said,his eyes finally finding mine, "haven't you?"

"Everything but potions," I admit. "I'm not the best at potions."

"Well, I guess it's the Slytherin in me," Scorpius said. "Honestly though, I want to be either a healer or a journalist after school."

"You already know what you want to do?" I asked, surprised. It was only December of our third year!

"Always have," Scorpius said softly. "Mum was the one who petitioned for me to go to muggle school, and I was always very good at writing..."

"That's actually really cool. When you're good at everything, it's a lot harder to figure out what you want to do."

"I'll take your word for it."

* * *

><p>"You probably should get going," Scorpius said. "You know how they'll freak if they see us together, and they're bound to come looking for you here eventually. It's the first place <em>I<em> would look."

"You're right..." I said slowly, standing up. "I need to get a book first," I said, heading over to the small muggle fiction section that had been added in the years since the War.

"Here, I know a couple good ones... I read somewhere that you have to read to write, so..." Scorpius said, walking over with me.

"You read Muggle novels?" I asked as he pointed out a few titles.

"Well, yeah. Magic novels can be a bit boring, a bit repetitive, and are all in all not as fun as some muggle ones."

"I'm shocked; what does your family think?"

"Mum supports me, for the most part. She joked around saying she was surprised I was still a Slytherin with all that I read. Dad... For the most part, he ignores the habit. My grandparents have no idea."

"Okay," I said, glancing at the pile of books that had ended up in my arms, "if I have to pick just one, which would you suggest?" Scorpius took the books one by one from my arms, looking them over.

"This one," he said, charming the other books back to where they belonged.

"You sure?" I asked as we headed over to the librarian's desk.

"Well, I'm hoping you like it. I don't know your book taste, though, so..."

"Is book taste really a thing?" I asked.

He smirked. "Well.. Yeah..." I rolled u eyes, but pulled him into a hug.

"Have a happy Christmas, Scorp," I said as I hugged him. I swear he was blushing.

"Happy Christmas, Rose."

* * *

><p>"Rose!" Sasha said as I walked back into the common room.<p>

"Hi guys..." I said, joining them. From the other side of the room, I noticed Axton look up at me. He smiled widely before turning back to the chessboard as Al said something.

"Someone was worried about you..." Bridget said, following my line of sight. "He was pretty freaked out when we came down without you." I rolled my eyes.

"At first, I thought you'd gotten kidnapped," Di said, "but then Sash saw your note..."

"What time did you get up?" Sasha asked me.

"About 7. I went down to breakfast early, and then up to the library for a while. I needed a book." I showed them the book Malfoy had suggested.

"Cool," Bridget said. "Did you really spend two hours in the library though?"

"Course I did. There's plenty of ways to loose track of time up there..." I said, shrugging.

"Well, if you say so, Watch Girl," Bridget said flippantly. I tried not to think about being called that less than two hours ago by a person I wasn't even supposed to be around...

"There's the early bird..." Axton said as he and Al walked over to us, leaving Wesley and Chase with the board.

"Never thought I'd hear you called that, Rosie," Al said with an eye roll.

"I just couldn't fall back to sleep this morning," I said, trying to make my morning sound less exciting than it had been. Honestly, talking to Malfoy was so natural it was weird. We both understood each other so well... _Focus, Rose_.

* * *

><p>"So you excited to be going home?" Axton asked me. I looked up from my book. It was mid afternoon, and there was a big Wizard's Chess tournament taking place. Normally I was pretty good, but I'd purposefully lost to Al so I could read my book.<p>

"You out already?" I asked, surprised.

"You know, I could ask you the same question... Albus never beats you. Ever," Axton said.

"I wasn't exactly in the mood..." I replied, blushing sheepishly.

"I happened to lose to your brother. He's really good."

"Dad made sure we could play. Mum was awful and Dad the best in the family, so..."

"Hmm. You would think Hermione Granger-Weasley and her brain would be great at chess..."

"She's decent at normal chess. The talking throws her off, I think. She's still that muggle born eleven year old just discovering magic at heart, no matter how much magic she's dealt with. It's like living in a fairytale, she told me one time."

"It's weird to think one of the most famous witches of modern times is not completely used to magic," Axton admitted, grinning lazily.

"It's nice to think that one of the most famous witches of modern times is proud of her Muggle roots," I countered defensively.

"Truce," Axton said, holding his hands up. He was chuckling, and I couldn't help joining in.

I don't know how it happened, but soon he was telling me stories of his childhood while we sat inches apart, our knees touching.

"And... and Mum goes, "you're definitely not a normal child, Ax. How'd two normal people end up with a weirdo like you?"" Axton said, laughing. He was explaining the story of how he got his letter, and it was quite funny. As I laughed, I couldn't help leaning into him a little.

Suddenly, Axton stopped talking, looking at me closely. He looked like there was a debate going on behind his eyes before finally he reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Axton?" I asked softly. _What? What was happening? Did her seriously like me? Had they been right? WHAT?_

"Rose... Listen..." he started to say, but just then our group walked over.

"No fucking way..." Albus muttered, seeing our linked hands first.

"Liam's going to flip," Bridget added. "He's gone for one day and you two hook up!"

"First off, we're not hooking up. Merlin, you guys, can't friends talk?" Axton said, still not letting go. Which was good, because I was holding tight to his hand as well.

"Second off, where is Liam?" I added.

"Friends don't sit this close, _holding hands_ while they talk," Bridget started.

"And Liam's in the Hospital Wing. First thing this morning he woke up and puked," Albus finished.

I looked at how close Axton and I were sitting. Then our hands still locked together. I bit my lip.

"Well, I haven't asked her out yet, so..." Axton said slowly. As I continued to look down at our hands, our knees, I could feel everyone staring at me. I blushed.

"So do it," I practically whispered, my cheeks flaming. "It's not like I'm going to say no..." My eyes finally met his, and I was shocked by the giddiness I found there.

"Rose Jean Weasley, will you be my girlfriend?" Axton asked. I couldn't help it; I smirked.

"Yeah, okay..." I answered, nodding. As a whole, our little group whooped.

"Liam's going to be pissed all right..."

* * *

><p>Axton and I sat next to each other during dinner, holding hands with our knees touching the entire time. As we talked and joked, I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me. Every time I looked up, the only person watching me was Axton.<p>

Finally, I seemed to time looking up right. I caught Scorpius watching me from across the Hall.

I glanced over at Axton, who was mid-conversation with Albus, before mouthing "Malfoy?" with a tilt of my head.

He saw me and nodded jerking his head to Axton. "How long?" he mouthed.

I held up a few fingers. "Only a few hours," I mouth in reply. Scorpius pursed his lips, nodding, before looking away again. Axton leaned over, kissing my ear. _Boys_.

* * *

><p>"I hate that our first weeks dating will be spent apart..." Axton murmured that night, his arm wrapped around my shoulders.<p>

"I know..." I said, my head resting on his side.

"God, you two are gross," Bridget said, flopping down on the couch across from us.

"I think we would've put a stop to it had we known..." Albus said.

"Definitely. It's been like six hours and you're already complaining about not being physically together," Sasha said.

"Guys... We're not that bad..." I said.

"Besides, it's time for us to head to bed anyway..." Di added.

"New rule: Rose is no longer allowed in our dorm. I don't want to walk in on you two..." Al started, but I put my hand up.

"Potter, shut up. I promise you, I'm not going to be in any compromising situations for several years..." I said.

"Good," Bridget said. "I don't want to be friends with a slut."

Axton flushed. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed his forehead.

"Night babe..." I whispered before crawling off the couch. I was conscious of my butt shaking as I walked, and of Bridget's comments also behind me.

* * *

><p>"Who'd have thought you'd be such a slut?" Bridget muttered as we got ready for bed. "Good old Rose Weasley..."<p>

"Stop saying that!" I snapped. She's been muttering for the past half an hour, and I had enough.

"She's not a slut because she got a boyfriend, Bri," Di said. "Honestly, they've been cuddling..."

"There was that comment -" Sasha said, but I cut her off.

"No. Is it wrong for me to miss my friend? I miss all of you over break. Is it wrong that I'm talking with my now-boyfriend about missing him?" I said combatively.

"Stop fighting guys," Melody said, half asleep.

"Mel's right," I said. "I'm not fighting this. Good night."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't hate me, I repeat. It is a Scor/Rose story, I promise, and I have my reasons...**


	9. March 14, 2020

**A/N: Hello my dear readers! Here is the next chapter in Rose's saga. I hope you enjoy, and please review. I try to get back to all of my reviewers, so leave me questions, ask me things, please. I want to know what you think/feel/would like to see. This week was kinda hectic but I promised someone a new chapter Tues or Weds, and I was determined to deliver. I was so close, but it didn't happen. Sorry! **

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING FAMILIAR IS MINE. REPEAT, NOTHING FAMILIAR IS MINE. I AM IN NO WAY PROFITING FROM THIS, NOR AM I CLAIMING IT AS MY OWN.**

* * *

><p>March 14, 2020<p>

"Rose! Your boyfriend is looking for you downstairs!" Sasha called. It was only eight a.m., yet he expected me to be downstairs already...

"I don't want to get up yet..."'I mumbled as I crawled out of the covers.

"So don't. Nothing says you have to," Bridget said.

"I know..." I said, but I continued to get ready. We were planning on visiting Hogsmeade village together. It was only the second time we'd been allowed to go this year - my _genius_ cousin, James, had goofed off at our trip before Halloween and gotten the Christmas trip cancelled.

Since it was a few days until St. Patrick's day, I pulled on a green jumper. It was a classic Weasley sweater; mine were almost always green for some strange reason. She said green looked best on me, but.. Slytherin was green. Why was I green?

After attempting to tame my mane and swiping a minuscule amount of make-up onto my face, I headed downstairs.

"Final-" Axton said as I entered the common room, stopping when he saw me. "Wow, Rose. You look really good."

"Thanks, Axton," I said, walking over to him. He pulled me into a hug.

"_Finally_ we can go get breakfast," Albus said. "He wouldn't go down without you_, heaven forbid_..."

"And you couldn't go down without him?" I asked. Al muttered something.

"What?" Sasha asked him, walking up behind me. "Couldn't hear your answer over the bromance." Al flushed.

"No one goes to breakfast alone..." Albus said a little louder.

"I have," I said.

"So have I," Sasha said. "It's really not that big of a deal..."

"Whatever, let's just go eat already," Axton said before leading the way downstairs. Sasha rolled her eyes as we followed.

* * *

><p>"I really need to go to the book store, Axton," I said as we wandered around the village later. We'd already visited Honeyduke's once, Dad and Uncle George's store twice (they bought out Zonko's a long time ago), and a couple other little shops.<p>

"But Rose... It's our day off. Why do you need to go to the book store?" Axton wrapped his arm around my waist, kissing my forehead. "There's really no need..." I stopped walking.

"It's not a book for school," I said hotly. "It's a new biography of Remus Lupin, written by my cousin Teddy. It's a really inspiring story, and also a controversial one. Because of that, even though it's got quotes from _the_ Harry Potter, Mum, Dad, and a bunch of other War heroes, a lot of bookstores aren't carrying it or have sold out. This is one of the only stores in Britain that still has copies."

"I didn't realize..." Axton mumbled, letting me lead the way to the book shop. Just before we arrived, we were stopped by Albus.

"There's a bunch of us meeting at the Three Broomsticks in half an hour," Al said, "you coming?"

"Course we are," Axton said, our little tiff forgotten.

"Alice said she'd meet me there, Rosie," Albus said, barely hiding his excitement. "Can you believe it?"

"No I really can't," I said, smirking. "She's only been in love with you since we were little."

"No she hasn't," said Al, blushing. "I think I would know..."

"You _would_ think that, wouldn't you..." Axton said. "I wasn't sure if Rose here liked me until I tried..."

"Regardless, I need to hit up the book shop and to get Teddy's book," I told Al, starting to walk. "Mum wants me to get a copy; the whole first print has completely sold out. Granted, that's what happens when so many major names collaborate on a project..."

"That's right.. Didn't half the family collaborate on it?" Al said offhandedly.

"At least half the family, not to mention most of the other people we know and a bunch we didn't... Didn't you pay attention? It's practically all Teddy's been working on for the past two years."

"I thought you said he was doing Auror training, Al?" Axton interjected.

"He is, but with Aunt Hermione's last big push for werewolf rights, Teddy decided he had to get his dad's story out there," Al said, suddenly remembering.

"Now you remember..." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Sorry, Rosie. I was thinking of Alice..." Al sighed happily. "Will you lend it to me?"

"Course. Now we really do need to get moving..."

"Right. I'll see you in twenty-five minutes and counting?" Al said. We nodded, and split ways.

* * *

><p>"Rose! We need to leave now if we're going to meet everyone when we're supposed to..." Axton said. The entire time we'd been in the shop he'd been whining and going on and being.. Annoying. Just plain annoying.<p>

"I'm not done yet!" I called back. _Merlin, what was his problem? Didn't he know disrupting me wasn't making me pick a book any faster? _

"But Rose..." Axton said, making his way over to me. "It's time to meet everyone..." I sighed, blowing my bangs out of my eyes.

"Just go without me, Axton. I'll meet you when I'm done."

"Really Rose? You sure that's okay?" Axton asked, getting suddenly excited. It was kind of sickening. Shouldn't he be okay with doing what _I_ want to do now and then?

"Yes. Go," I said, adding in my head, _if it'll stop your whining_. Maybe then I would be able to find the books on my list; Teddy's hadn't been the only one I wanted.

Axton pecked me on the cheek quickly before practically running out of the store. I rolled my eyes. _Boys. What idiots. _

"So you and Costello, huh," I heard a familiar male voice ask. I turned my head to the source of the noise. "Never would've guessed. Then again, he did threaten me with your cousins..."

"Malfoy?" I said, shocked.

"She remembers me..." Malfoy said slowly with a smirk.

"Shut up. You know well as I do that Axton wouldn't like it if-"

"Since when does Rose Weasley let boys push her around?" Malfoy asked, cutting me off.

"He's not pushing me.." I muttered. "He's just.. Protective. Caring."

"Controlling," Malfoy added onto my list. Without thinking I nodded.

"Wait, no he's not... I mean... "

"What did you do normal Saturday mornings pre-Costello?" Malfoy asked.

"Sleep until nine or ten, read until eleven, get a late breakfast, head up to the library for a while, maybe hang out with my friends..."

"And now...?"

"Wake up at eight or nine, get ready, meet Axton, get breakfast with everyone, spend the rest of the day together..." I looked at Malfoy.

"I've barely seen you in the library since Christmas, Weasley."

"That's because I've barely been there," I admitted. "I had to practically _pull_ Axton here, and bring up my mum..."

"Rose, be careful, okay? I know you're strong and have plenty of other men looking out for you, but... Don't let Costello make you do anything you don't want."

I nodded, hugging my stack of books closer to myself. "Thanks, Scorpius," I whispered. Before I knew what was happening, Malfoy was standing mere centimeters from me, his arms outstretched as if to hug me. Biting my lip, I nodded, and I felt Scorpius wrap his arms around me. I sighed into his shoulder. I'd be lying if I said it didn't feel...good?

* * *

><p>"Finally! My fair lady approaches!" Axton said as I walked over to their table in the pub. I smiled and waved at everyone as I sat down.<p>

"So did you get the book?" Al asked.

"What took you so long? Axton said you had almost all the books on your list when he left..." Sasha asked me.

"It's Rose, I bet she got lost in the books," Bridget said with a shrug.

"True. I swear sometimes she likes her books more than us," Chase added.

"Course she likes books more than _you _Chase," Di retorted.

"I like Chase," Melody said quietly.

"Well, the only boy Rose is allowed to like that's not related to her is me," Axton said loudly. _This was a bad idea. Totally a bad idea. _

"Guys!" I tried to tell, attempting to get everyone's attention. No one heard me.

"She's not yours, Axton, she has friends..." Sasha said.

"Well, she's _my_ girlfriend..." Axton replied.

"Mum says..." Do started, but Al cut her off.

"No one cares what your mum says, Di. Teenagers dating has nothing to do with a French lady..."

"Albus Severus Potter! Mrs. Thomas's wisdom always applies!" Bridget said.

"Al! Axton! Di! Sash... Bridge... SHUT UP!" I screamed. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Rose?" Alice said softly, her hand finding my arm. "You good?" I nodded.

"Yes, Al, I got the book. What took me so long was one title was in the wrong spot and the shopkeeper and I had a little chat... Time got away from me."

"Oh, can I see it?" Albus asked, and like that, the tension that had been growing in the air was gone. I nodded, pulling out of my sack.

"So you don't like books more than us?" Melody asked.

"There are some times that I like books more than _all_ or _any_ of you," I admitted. "But most of the time, I like you guys more."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, we were still going strong. Albus bought the last round of drinks, and we were talking about Merlin knows what. Every so often, Alice and I would look at each other and grin or shake our heads or something of the like. It was like I had a team mate.<p>

Then James, Roxanne, Fred, and Olivia walked in. Al instantly paled and tensed.

"Why don't we split up?" Alice suggested. "Al and I wanted to hit up Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and Mum and Dad want me back for dinner... It's the one night a week during the school year where Mum cooks."

"Yeah," Al said.

"Maybe we'll come with? The lady said when we were in there earlier that Dad wanted to see me when he got in.." I said.

"We could all go?" Wesley suggested. Melody shook her head.

"I don't really want to, sorry. Do you, Sash?" Melody said.

"I'm actually pretty beat..." Sasha said with a shrug.

"Well, we're leaving," Al said, standing before helping Alice up.

"Axton... Is it okay if I go see my dad my myself?" I asked quietly as we left.

"No way! I want to meet your dad!" Axton said. "I mean, I even have is chocolate frog card! I need to meet the genuine thing."

"You have his frog card?" I asked as we stepped into the shop.

"Course. I've got 374 cards!"

"Chocolate frog cards?" Dad said, appearing from Merlin knows where.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley sir. I've got two of yours," Axton said, his eyes bright. Sadly, Dad's eyes were as bright as Axton's.

"I've got over seven hundred.. That I gave to Rosie and Hugo, of course... Wait, Rosie?"

"Hi Daddy," I said, waving. "How are you...?"

"Rosie!" Dad said again, this time pulling me into a hug.

"Hi Daddy," I said, kissing his cheek. "How are you? How's Mum?"

"I'm good... She's good.. How are you? And Huey? Who's this boy?"

"We're both fine, Daddy..." I said, slipping my hand into Axton's as I stepped away from my father. "And this is my boyfriend..."

"Axton Costello, sir," Axton said, giving my father his right hand to shake. Dad took his hand, but started to turn pink.

"Boyfriend?" Dad repeated, blinking back and forward between us. "Rosie... You're not old enough for..."

"Dad, you and Mum didn't have a problem when I told you I had a boyfriend at Christmas..."

"I didn't know he was such a boy at Christmas!" Dad said.

"Right, because when I said 'Mum, Dad, don't freak, but I have boyfriend' you thought I meant.. What, exactly?"

"Er, well..." Dad said, his face reddening

"Oh hey Uncle Ron!" Albus said, appearing from somewhere in the shop with Alice at his side.

"Al?" Dad said, turning to see his nephew. "Oh, and Alice? Your mum'll be happy to hear that..."

Albus blushed, but Alice leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Tell Aunt Hermione, Uncle Harry, and Aunt Ginny I said hi," Alice said. Dad nodded.

* * *

><p>"I was so freaking scared to meet your dad..." Axton said as we lounged around the common room later that evening. As per usual lately, I was sitting on Axton's lap.<p>

"Why? He's just my dad..."

"Not only is he the girl I like's dad, but he's Ron freaking Weasley!"

* * *

><p>"Do you think Axton treats me well?" I asked as we were going to bed that night.<p>

"Well... I think usually he does," Sasha said.

"He orders you around a lot, have you noticed that?" Bridget said.

"Yeah, I kinda have..." I said with a shrug.

"He's controlling... Well, more controlling that he should be. Did you hear his reaction? Saying you can't be friends with other guys? That's ridiculous," Melody said.

"Yeah..."

"I think you're fine though," Di said. "Don't worry about it. If it becomes a problem.. Tell him."

"Yeah, okay."


	10. June 6, 2020

**A/N: Hey my lovely readers! Here's the next chapter in this melodrama :P Be warned- there is some language in this chapter... I know it's late, but... I couldn't work on it Saturday, and my life is super-crazy right now. I hope you all enjoy, and I want to thank everyone who reviews. You guys literally make my day. So if you want to make me happy or inspire me to write more, review? Please...? **

* * *

><p>June 6, 2020<p>

"You and Axton studying together?" Sasha asked as we walked down to breakfast. The boys had gone Dow without us around a half hour ago, according to my dear cousin Roxie.

About a month ago now, Axton and I had a serious discussion of how he was treating me. It wasn't that he was rude... Just... _Controlling_, I guess. We talked a lot that day, and things seemed to get better... I'd started going to the library again and talking to Scorpius more regularly. It was a lot less pressure.

"Haha, yeah right. That would require Axton to study and me to be able to study with him," I said, playing with my hair.

"So you'll be in the library?" Sasha asked.

"Of course. Scorpius was getting up early to go claim the table we've used the past two years..." I said.

"So you're not studying with your boyfriend, you're studying with the guy you're not supposed to be friends with?" Sasha asked me.

"Don't make me overthink it, Sash. I... When I study with Scorp, I get good grades, okay? Just... It works."

"Fine, but if Axton asks me, I'm telling him what your plan is."

"Go right ahead," I muttered.

* * *

><p>"Still surprised Boyfriend is letting you out of his sight to study..." Scorpius said as I sat down at <em>our<em> table.

"Shut up," I said, pulling out my books and blushing. "He knows how angry I'll get if I fail, and he doesn't want to risk it."

"And he doesn't know I'm here?" Scorpius added.

"Yes, Malfoy, okay? I might have left that one detail out..."

"Lying is no way for a relationship..." Scorpius said.

"Neither is controlling every aspect of their day, something Axton is learning."

"He's still trying? Even after your talk?"

"We're both trying to build a relationship... But I dunno how long it'll last. It's not like I can't live without him or something. I just..."

"But he's still trying to control you?"

"No... He just wants to know what is going on, what I'm up to... He'll say something if he has a problem with it."

"Rose, I -"

"Malfoy, listen. I love that you care, but we need to study, not talk about my love life."

"Okay. Wanna work on Care of Magical Creatures?"

* * *

><p>"So Malfoy, is there any special person in your life?" I asked after a while.<p>

"Err, not really..." Scorpius said, but he was blushing.

"Oh, come on, tell me!" I said, giggling. "You can trust me, Malfoy."

"Ironic, being that the last thing our parents would do is trust each other..."

"I believe you are avoiding the subject," I said. "Just tell me."

"There's a girl that I like," Scorpius admitted, "but it's really complicated. We're friends now, but she's seeing another guy..."

"That sucks, Scorpius," I said. "You deserve a really great girl."

"It's okay. Sometimes it's worth the wait. I'm sure she'll come around eventually..."

"Awe, Scorpius, that is too sweet!" I said, smirking at him. "Who knew Malfoy had such a warm heart under the cold exterior..." Scorpius blushed.

* * *

><p>"It's lunch time..." Scorpius said around noon. I glanced at my watch.<p>

"So it is..." I replied.

"Are we going to break for food?"

"We can..." I said, "or we could continue. It doesn't matter to me. I'm sure, teenage boy that you are, that you want food?"

"Rose, I'm not a garbage disposal like some guys..." Scorpius said, trying not to laugh. "I had a big breakfast. Honestly, I'm not that hungry yet."

"Yet," I replied, "as in, you will be. Believe me, my brother is eleven and eats more than I do at every meal."

"Well, I'm not that kind of guy. At least not yet," Scorpius said with a shrug. "From what my dad has said, your's ate a lot as a teen..."

"Least I know what to expect if I have a son, then," I jokingly said.

"What if your husband/baby daddy-"

"My baby daddy? What?"

"Okay, just forget I said anything.."

"No, I want to know where you were going with this," I said, shaking my head. "Keep talking, Malfoy."

"Well, _Weasley_, I was merely going to ask what it would be like if the father of your child wasn't a pig," Scorpius said, blushing.

"Like you?" I suggested. Scorpius gave a curt nod.

"Potentially..." he muttered.

"I guess it's possible. Not like I'm going to be having kids with Axton..." I joked.

"Oh no?" Scorpius asked.

"I don't see us lasting," I said with a shrug. "Kids are ages down the line."

"I see..." Scorpius said.

"Why don't we talk about something else..." I suggested, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, that's fine," Scorpius said, flipping his notebook open again.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong><span>THIS<span>**_ is your studying?" an angry voice asked from behind me. I whipped my head around to see Axton, Albus, and James, standing, staring at me. Behind them, I could see Bridget looking at me scornfully, and Sasha looking nervous.

"We _are_ studying," I said as confidently as I could muster.

From behind Axton Sasha mouthed "sorry - he asked".

"Sure you are," Bridget muttered.

"I thought you 'couldn't study with anybody'," Axton spat.

"I thought we told you before not to mess with Malfoy," James said. "His whole family is bad news, Rose. They were in Voldemort's inner circle."

"Yeah, and they've repented! Are they in Azkaban? Don't you realize why Scorpius and I have become friends? He _gets_ what it's like to be in the media. Merlin knows they still pick on the Malfoy name." I crossed my arms, standing up to face off.

"Fuck that," James spat. "You've got all of us... We all deal with it too!"

"You git! I'm allowed to have friends that aren't related to me that understand me..."

"You're not supposed to be hanging out with other guys behind your boyfriend's back!" Axton practically screamed.

"We're studying together, Axe, nothing else. Merlin, we've always studied for end of year exams together."

"You have?" Albus said, shocked. "I thought you couldn't study with anyone, that it was _too distracting_?"

"It _is_ distracting with you guys..." I said. "You drum your fingers when you read, Axton, you only like to study when it's noisy and you get distracted easily, and the girls end up gossiping and getting distracted, too..."

"And Malfoy is better?" Albus said.

"By far," I replied. "We study alone, ask each other questions, and eventually talk about other things when we need a break..."

"That's really all we do," Scorpius said. "We study, talk, study, part ways. The end."

"I don't care what you fucking do and don't do with my cousin because you shouldn't be doing jack together, Malfoy!" James said, his voice booming.

"Well too bloody bad," I said. "We're friends, and I'm not going to ignore him. At this point, I could care less if Dad were to scream about it."

"Yeah, Potter, how would your dad, _savior of Muggle-borns_, like you bullying someone because of his parents?"

"Don't dare bring my dad into this, Malfoy! Can't believe _your_ dad is happy with the fact that you're hanging out with the halfblood daughter of his _sworn enemies_..." James said.

"My father wouldn't care. He respects that people are different than their parents. My mother, however, is happy. She's glad I have friends outside of the normal circle."

"You've told your mum?" I asked, surprised.

"Well... She asked..." Scorpius shrugged. "I didn't exactly tell father though.."

"Well, Uncle Ron would turn maroon and break whatever he's holding if Rose told him," Albus said, chuckling. I laughed, nodding.

"Albus," Axton growled. "He's the problem. You're not supposed to be laughing..." Everyone fell quiet.

"Screw you, Axton!" I said finally. "You can't control my life. And you won't. If that's what you want to do, go find a different girl. Hermione Weasley's daughter isn't going to let some man control her. Never."

"Finally she grows a backbone!" Malfoy muttered behind me. I bit my lip to stop from smirking.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Axton asked, stunned.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Al walked over to me, stood next to me, and squeezed my hand.

"Wow, Rose, what a player. Hanging out with another guy, giving your boyfriend a reason to be jealous, and then breaking up with him when he calls you out on it. Wow..." Bridget said before grabbing Axton's arm and leading him out of the library.

"C'mon, let's get away from Malfoy scum..." James said.

"Actually, James, you can go. I think it's best for Rosie to avoid the Common Room right now. Sasha and I will make sure she stays away from Malfoy," Albus said. James must not have known his brother well, because it was obvious to me that he had no intention of doing anything but talking to Scorpius.

James nodded and left. Al motioned for Sasha to come join us at the table, and we all sat.

"I'm Albus S. Potter. Pleasure to meet you," Al said, sticking out a hand to shake.

"Scorpius A. Malfoy," Scorpius said, taking Al's hand.

"Um, I'm Sasha..." Sasha said, smiling softly.

* * *

><p>"So Malfoy's actually pretty cool... Who'd have thought?" Albus said as we walked back to the common room later that evening.<p>

"_I_ knew that. And I believe _you_ yelled at me for it?"

"She did try to tell us..." Sasha said.

"So how long has he been telling you to break up with Axton?" Albus asked.

"Pretty much since it started..." I said. "The first time he really cornered me was Hogsmeade..."

"That's why you were late!" exclaimed Sasha. "Not just because of the books!" I tapped my nose and nodded.

"Yeah, he cornered me, and it was the first time we'd been able to talk in weeks... I knew you guys and Axton were waiting, but I couldn't bring myself to care."

"He did keep you on a leash..." Al said. "He's my mate and all, but he needed to respect you, too. He kept talking about how you'd be together for _years_, and how he planned to..." Al blushed.

"To what?" Sasha asked.

"To have Rose's first time..." Al said, turning slightly pinker. I flushed as well.

"I wouldn't have given it to him. I had no desire. It's... That's icky." Al and Sasha laughed.

"Password?" The fat lady asked. Al said it and the portrait hole swung into view... And the entire common room was staring at us, eerily silent.

* * *

><p>"Rose, I can't believe you would give up such a good guy that even met and was liked by your dad for a guy your dad'll never like." Bridget said as we were all turning in that night.<p>

"Bridget, butt out and go to bed. I think that Rose's dad will be glad she's single. She's not dating Malfoy. They're friends, like you and Chase or Di and Liam..." Sasha said. I flashed her a smile and closed the drapes around my bed.


End file.
